


The Quiet Before The Storm

by Deatheater_101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DMHG - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, HP: EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deatheater_101/pseuds/Deatheater_101
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts with expectations from her seventh year. But who should she meet there, but her arch enemy Draco Malfoy. And worse yet, they are named the head students. Living together, however, lets her discover an all new side to him. But things are not to remain calm for too long. With the uprising taking place around them, will the two be able to cope with it? Will their love survive against all odds?





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. Back where it all began**

 

**DISCLAIMER: Needless to say, I do not own any of the characters that have already been mentioned in Harry Potter stories. Events occurring in the story are purely imaginary and created by a deranged fan girl a.k.a me. :D Any possibility of it being true is purely coincidental and must be credited to J.K.R. ;)**

**Draco's POV:**

It had been four months since the battle and nightmares still tormented me. I had seen many people lose their lives and families and I knew I had been responsible for it too. Time was supposed to be healing. But it my case, it deteriorated me further each day. Every morning I would wake up from a nightmare to the same sinking feeling that had haunted me for months. If only I had resisted my father a bit, fought his hold over my life, things would have been different today. I probably would have been killed but that would have been a better outcome than being riddled with guilt, spending my days wishing I were dead. I loathed myself.

And yet here I was, boarding the same train I had been journeying the past six years, returning back to my hollow life just so I could get away from another hollow place that I was supposed to call 'Home'. My father was gone locked away in Azkaban. My mother started to deteriorate after that. She shut herself away from the world and her interactions with me came down to few worded answers. I had been searching for a distraction when I had received a letter from Hogwarts stating that I could choose to return for my final year. I decided that I should probably complete my education at the very least.

King's Cross looked pretty much the same as each year, yet it was all somehow very different. Students from all over England still poured in eager to start a life in magic as I had seven years ago. Families gathered all around to say goodbyes to their kids and send them off. None of them spared me a second thought. A few older students did recognize me and threw disgusted looks in my direction but it hardly bothered me. Nobody could probably hate me more than myself.

I found an empty compartment and settled in it. I remembered all the times I had spent laughing and goofing around on this very train. It all seemed like a distant dream now. I had no friends anymore. Goyle refused to talk to me. He blamed me for what happened to Crabbe and that I had abandoned him during the final battle. And Pansy... well, Pansy went missing. There had been no sign of her or her family after the battle and there had been no contact with her.

I leaned my head on the window and took a deep breath. I felt empty inside. I felt no emotions anymore. All that was left was a nagging feeling of guilt. If I had just held on for a little while longer, I would have gotten away from all of it. 'Serve the Dark Lord, Draco! That is what we are meant to do. He will reward us endlessly!' the voice of my father echoed in my nightmares. I closed my eyes and tried to numb myself, something I had gotten good at over the summer. Just then I heard the compartment door slide open.

"Oh!" I heard someone squeal and I looked up to stare into a pair of bright brown eyes. The girl at the compartment entrance had large quantities of bushy brown hair framing her small face. Her eyes and set jaw radiated only one thing- hatred. I would recognize that face anywhere. Hermione Granger.

She stared back at me, frowning. Normally I would have come up with some snappy remark but not today. I didn't even feel like talking anything normal either.

"Hermione, I have found us a compartment! Come on now!" A girl's voice floated down the corridor.

"I am coming," Granger shot back. She turned to look at me one more time before she shut the compartment door.

I sighed and leaned back on my seat. This was going to be a long year.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 

**Hermione's POV:**

I was back at the station, returning to Hogwarts for one last time, returning for my final year. I was determined to have a peaceful year for once, a one without fighting for survival. I wanted to complete my education and become a qualified witch before I did anything with my life. I stood staring at the walls, too aware of the nauseating public display of affection beside me. Ginny and Harry were so close that they appeared to be a single person. Ron stood at the other side, groaning.

"I'll miss you, Harry!" Ginny said, soaking Harry's shoulder in tears.

"Oh, honey, so will I!" he replied, gently stroking her hair. He took her face in his hands and planted a kiss on her lips, causing Ron to stomp his foot down in frustration.

"Bloody hell, I have seen enough of this! Ginny, he ain't going anywhere. Stop crying now, will you?" Ron asked, sounding rather pissed.

Ginny stepped back and sniffed. Harry looked embarrassed and gave me a small sheepish smile. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Relax, Ron! It is difficult for them too after being together all this time" I said winking at Ginny.

"I get that. But they can make it less disgusting to watch, right?"

"Oh, piss off, Ron! You are just jealous," Ginny snapped at him.

Ron opened his mouth to say something back when he was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley. She hurried over us with Mr. Weasley and my parents following behind her.

"You girls have everything you need? All stuff taken? Good." She pulled us both into a tight hug and planted a kiss on our foreheads, "Be safe you both. Take care of yourselves and I don't want to hear about any troubles this year."

"Oh come on, Mum. Harry is not going to be there. The school will be less eventful this year, I am sure," Ron said clapping Harry on his back. Mrs. Weasley glared at Ron making his grin melt into a poker face.

I walked to my parents and hugged them. I was beyond glad when Kingsley and Mr. Weasley explained to me two months back that my parents were going through memory restoration process. Apparently the spell I had casted on them had been slowly wearing off making them return to London in search of someone named Hermione. This had made it easier for the Ministry to track them down after I had mentioned about them to Mr. Weasley the night after the battle. I had spent most of my time with them, apologizing and making up for the lost time. They were glad that I was back with them and they couldn't stop telling me how proud they were of me.

"Take care, darling. Come back to us soon. We can't go through that again," my mother told me, her eyes tearing up.

"Come on, Evy, she will be fine," my father told smiling kindly, "It's our Hermione. We'll always get her back. Remember the time she got lost at the Carnival when she was five? We found her in that bookstore with her nose buried in some book. She has always been that way."

I smiled at my dad and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye mum, bye dad. Take care of yourselves. Write to me. Let me know how Japan is." My parents, now back to their jobs, were invited on a conference in Japan after which they were going on a tour around the country. They were to leave in two days.

"Come on, girls! It is about to be eleven. Get in the train!" Mr. Weasley said hurriedly.

Ginny hugged her parents and Ron and gave Harry one last kiss before climbing on to the train. I hugged my parents and moved to hug Harry and Ron.

"Hogwarts will not be the same without you two," I told them. "Have a nice time at your training, boys. Don't you dare stop writing to me or I'll send you a howler!" I warned and got on to the train just as the whistle sounded.

We waved to the lot from the moving train. They soon disappeared into the distance. Ginny stood gloomily at the door straining to look at Harry.

"Come on now, Gin. Let's find us a compartment. You can sulk then."

We trudged down the corridor checking the compartments for an empty one. I opened a compartment door that appeared to be empty but it was already occupied by the last person I wanted to encounter now.

"Oh!" I squeaked involuntarily and Draco Malfoy looked up. I expected a rude retort, the pompous bastard that he was but I got no reaction off him. His eyes reminded me of two grey stones. But the more I stared into eyes, the more it changed. Behind the stormy exterior was something I never expected from someone like Malfoy. Some sort of pain, fear and guilt dangerously close to surfacing.

"Hermione," Ginny called out, "I have found us a compartment! Come on now!"

"I am coming!" I replied and threw him another glance to ask him if he was alright. I cursed myself mentally and walked off.

Malfoy and pain? That was something close to impossibility. I was surely imagining stuff now. He had tormented me for five years. I would never forgive him for all the money in the world. I knew I hated him from the pit of my heart. But why did I want to ask him if he was fine? Seeing him like that, I felt some inner need to soothe him. Something was seriously wrong with me. Why would he return to Hogwarts now? He had some guts showing his cowardly face again, I'll give him that. I cleared my head and walked back to Ginny determined to not let anything ruin my last year at Hogwarts.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Home**

**Hermione's POV:**

Ginny had settled herself by the window and looked rather sad. I did pity her. Harry and she had spent all their free time being with each other. It obviously would be difficult to spend a whole year without Harry. I had chosen to return to finish my education and give my N.E.W.Ts to become a qualified witch. Not that the ministry wanted me to.

Kingsley Shaklebolt, now being the new minister, had offered a direct entry into the Auror Training Program for the older students who had participated in the war. It was obviously an easier option and hence Ron and Harry had taken it up. But I could not do it. All my life, I had tried to study hard and get the things that I truly deserved. I did not want to be handed an opportunity that I had not worked for. Besides, being an Auror was not what I wanted. I saw myself as a helper of the people. I wanted to be a healer.

"So? Can I join you guys?" A voice interrupted my internal monologue. I looked up at a girl with a long blonde hair and dreamy silvery grey eyes that held much more intelligence than she was credited for.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed and hugged her. "How have you been?"

"Quite well actually!" she said beaming, "Daddy was upset with me coming back but I convinced him. He's still not happy though but he accepted it. I guess I shouldn't blame him after what happened last time..." Luna trailed off.

"I understand that absolutely. But we are all out of danger now, right?" I said smiling at her.

Ginny and Luna began chatting up about wrakspurts and I tuned them out. Ginny seemed oddly interested in the topic and I wondered why. I heard Crookshanks purr in his cage in the luggage rack. I let him out and he nestled comfortably on my lap and slept. I soon leaned against the window and began my reminiscence of the first ever time I had travelled to Hogwarts, where I had met Neville first, instantly sympathizing for the boy who was desperately trying to hold on to a toad that was trying to get away from his grip non-stop. Eventually as it escaped, I had offered to look for it and had walked straight into Harry and Ron's compartment. Who knew then that one we would become best of friends and save Hogwarts?

I looked over to my friends who had relaxed in their seats. Luna had hidden herself behind an upside down copy of the Quibbler. Ginny had started playing with her pygmy puff Arnold, changing his fur color with a flick of her wand as he ran around on her lap.

"How is George doing?" I asked Ginny as I scratched the sleeping cat behind the ears.

"He's much better now actually. He is trying to pull himself together, trying to get back to the shop. But it is very depressing to watch. I once walked in on him curled up on Fred's bed, shaking silently. I had to hug him for a while till he calmed down," Ginny smiled sadly. "I miss Fred too. But it must be harder for George. They were practically inseparable for 19 years."

"He'll be fine in no time, Ginny," Luna said dreamily, still hiding behind the paper.

The compartment door slid open once again, and Neville walked in all grinning. "You guys returned!" he exclaimed.

Ginny and I rose to greet him with a hug. Luna cast aside her Quibbler with extra enthusiasm and jumped up to hug him. When they parted, I could see that she was slightly pink around the ears and so was Neville. I looked over to Ginny with my eyes wide. She bit her lips trying to suppress a giggle as she looked from them to me.

"What are up to Nev? No letters?" I asked once all of us had settled.

"I tried to but every time I got around to it, Gram would give me some chore to do. I might have killed a giant snake and all but that has no effect on my grandmother whatsoever," he grimaced as we burst out laughing.

"So, no Auror Training for you?" Ginny asked.

"Auror training sounds great... don't get me wrong. But Herbology is more my thing. So how are Harry and Ron doing?"

"Well, their training has not begun yet. They are waiting for Kingsley's confirmation on things. Wish I was there too. But mum won't let me." Ginny said making a face.

"You just want to be with Harry, don't you?" I said, teasing her.

"Like you don't want to be with Ron," Neville teased back. My smile melted. Ginny glared at a clueless Neville and Luna sighed.

"They broke up, Nev." Luna explained.

"Oh  blimey! I am sorry! I did not know I swear."

"It's alright!" I said smiling weakly, "We are still friends and stuff. It just seemed like the right thing to do."

The silence that followed was awkward. Ginny did everyone a favor by changing the topic.

"I wonder what this year is going to be like. Who do you think will be our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?"

We dived into a discussion that seemed to last for hours and had jumped hundreds of topic in the time span. Soon we just melted in our places. Ginny turned her attention back to Arnold. Crookshanks jumped next to her and kept his eyes trained on the now canary yellow Arnold. Neville and Luna were speaking to each other in a small voice, both blushing occasionally. I leaned my head on the window and went deeper into my thoughts.

I had been happy. The battle had ended and Ron and I were inseparable. I remembered a calm evening when Ron had apparated me to a nearby hill top. He had kissed me and claimed how much he loved me as we lay on our blankets watching the light fade with the setting sun. It had all been perfect for a month or so but things soon fell apart. We realized we were not right for each other. Speaking it out seemed to clear all the confusion up. We remained friends but I felt terribly guilty. Ginny had tried to convince me that it wasn't my fault but that did not stop me from over thinking.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Ginny called out to me. I realized that I had dozed off somewhere in the middle of my thoughts.

"Ugh?" I said groggily, processing my surroundings.

"It's time to change, sweetie. We'll reach in half an hour or so."

We stood ready as the station drew closer. We gathered the luggage in the compartment for the elves to take it up to the castle. I grimaced at the thought. Maybe I should have a word with McGonagall about paying the house elves.

"First years gather over here please!" An unfamiliar voice called out. We exchanged looks as we got down from the train.

"Where's Hagrid?" Neville asked, looking over at the plump witch gathering all the students.

"Don't know! Let's get moving though. Look the carriages are almost gone." Luna said and walked towards the carriages driven by the thestrals. They were probably visible to most of the people by now.

All the carriages had already taken off. Only one remained but it had already been occupied by a pale blonde boy. I hesitated to climb in. I did not want to travel even that small distance with Malfoy. Everyone else got in anyway.

"Come on, Hermione! This is the last carriage!" Ginny insisted.

I sighed and got in the carriage. Malfoy scooted to a corner as if he wanted to disappear. The carriage took off with a lurch.

"I wonder where Hagrid is. I hope everything is alright with him," Ginny said absently, picking a stray thread off her robe.

I looked at the silhouette of the castle as it came into view. It appeared as if parts of it were still damaged but otherwise, it was pretty much the same. It gave me a feeling of familiarity that I had every year I returned to Hogwarts. I was finally home.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The great hall was pretty much crowded. Familiar faces greeted us when we settled at the Gryffindor table. I glanced up at the teacher's table. At the head sat Minerva McGonagall, the new headmistress. The chair to her right was empty. The chair on the left was occupied by Professor Sprout beside who sat Hagrid. I let out a sigh of relief. Hagrid scanned the room, caught my eyes and winked at me. I continued scrutinising the rest of the staff. Horace Slughorn sat next to the empty chair and was having an animated conversation with a teenage looking witch with curly black hair and pointed features.

"Hey, is that-"

I was cut short by the entry of the first years. Professor Flitwick walked in the front of the crowd with the sorting hat in one hand and a wand pointing above. The sorting hat showed no evidence that Voldemort had tried to burn it. A stool hovered in the air and I realised that Flitwick was levitating it.

The sorting ceremony took longer than usual. The number of students was higher than any since the children who could not attend school last year had also decided to join Hogwarts. The babble of excitement died down as soon as McGonagall rose to address the crowd.

"Good evening, students. I would like to start by giving a warm Hogwarts welcome to the first years and to the older students. I am glad that most of you returned to complete your schooling. Firstly, let us give a moment of silence to all the souls, friend or not, who are no longer with us. May they all be forgiven and rest in peace."

The whole of Great Hall stood silent. I could hear students all around me sniffing or sobbing. My eyes welled up slightly as I remembered Fred, Remus, Tonks and many others.

"Thank you," McGonagall continued and everybody took their seats. "And now we move on to the announcements. First, let me introduce, as the new head of Gryffindor, our very own Rubeus Hagrid."

I exchanged startled looks with Ginny and Neville. A huge cheer rose from the Gryffindor table successfully drowning the polite applause of the rest of the hall.

"Next," McGonagall continued after the applause died down, "I would like to introduce Pamela Waltham, our new Defence against the Dark arts teacher. She is the youngest and the brightest witch to excel in the field and has chosen to mentor young minds and share her knowledge. Please welcome her."

The curly haired witch stood up and everybody applauded. A few whispers floated down the hall but none intelligible.

"Thirdly, some important announcements. Due to the busy schedule of the repairing and restoration of the castle, we were unable to finalise a head boy and girl for the year. However they shall be chosen by tomorrow and the announcement shall be made. Next, due to the ongoing repairs, parts of castle might still be delicate. Students are asked to watch their step while moving along the corridors. Let the supper begin!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, guys. Peace out! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Unexpected Information**

**Draco's POV:**

I sat at the Slytherin table, picking at my food. I had lost my appetite. I remembered the days I had sat at this very table, laughing around and throwing chunks of food at Crabbe. But those days were all gone. Crabbe was dead.

"Draco?" A voice called out to me. I looked up to see that Blaise Zabini had taken the chair opposite me.

"Blaise, how are you?"

"I am alright, mate. How are you?"

"I am fine."

"Really? Is that why you are not sitting with Goyle, Nott and me over there?"

"What?!" I looked up to see Greg and Theo sitting along the table far away. As I stared at them, Theo looked up to give me a small shrug as Goyle continued to gobble food with an angry expression.

"I did not know you are coming back. None of you wrote to me and Goyle did not respond to any of my letters so..."

"Look I did not know how you felt after what happened to your dad -I'm sorry"

I flinched. "It's OK, don't be. Everyone knew that was coming."

I did not want to talk about that man. Blaise took the clue anyway.

"Anyway, I know what went down between you and Greg. I want you to know that I support you and I'll be your friend no matter what."

"Thanks mate! I really appreciate that!" I said, giving him the weakest of my smiles.

"Theo understands too but he's still mad about what happened with his father. He thinks it was wrong of the ministry to arrest him. I can't stand his rants anymore. I don't know when he will understand that it was his dad's fault too. He should not have fought in the war."

"It's alright Blaise, I do not blame him. I'm sure he did not have a choice. The same way I did not. Just leave it."

Blaise nodded and returned to his food. I was glad that Zabini understood. He was the one person with whom I could speak freely. He knew that I had no choice but to comply with _him_. I felt better now that I knew I would not be totally alone after all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It took longer for me to go to sleep that night. I had retired to bed late after Goyle was snoring so that I did not have to face a confrontation. I lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. I was afraid to fall asleep, afraid of the haunting nightmares of all the people who had lost their lives in the battle. Worst of them was the recurring memory of Dumbledore speaking to me, 'I expected better, Draco.' I wished I had died somewhere in the battle. Why was this happening to me? I did not ask for any of this!

Eventually, sleep evaded my restraint and flashes of the battle snapped at once in front of my eyes. Green and red light flying around, bodies lying on the floor, castle in ruins, right in front of me. Then a new image formed in front of me. I was back at the Manor, standing in a corner, watching my Aunt Bella pointing her wand at a writhing figure on the floor, a figure with bushy brown hair.

"Draco! Draco!" Blaise was shaking me awake.

"What?" I said sitting up and drawing my wand out.

"Whoa! Don't jinx me Drake! I just came to give you a message."

"I'm sorry, Blaise," I said lowering my wand, "What is it?"

"McGonagall wants you in her office in half an hour."

"Me?" I asked, brushing my sweaty hair off my face, "Why?"

"Dunno, mate. She sounded serious. You better hurry."

I dressed in my school robes and walked down to the headmistress' office. Only when I reached the stone gargoyle did I realize I had no idea what the password. I was about to turn to go find a staff when I saw Slughorn walking down the corridor in my direction.

"Ah Draco! What are you doing outside, my boy? Go on in!"

"Er... I did not know the password, Professor."

"Right, I am sorry. Here... Dumbledore!"

I hurried upstairs to the office. McGonagall was sitting at the table and seemed to be waiting for me. But we were not alone.

"Malfoy! Come on in! Take a seat."

I moved forward to take a seat beside the girl he had seen not minutes ago, being tortured by his aunt. Granger kept a set jaw but stared straight ahead. I decided to do the same. Why was I called and that too with her?

"As I was saying to Ms. Granger here," McGonagall spoke to me, "We did not have the time to finalize our head students for this year. However the staff had a discussion yesterday and we have decided that you two will be most suitable for the roles. Congratulations Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger. You will be the new Head Boy and Head Girl for this year."

My expression probably mimicked Granger's. "Me?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Why, was it a surprise?"

"Well I didn't think you would even consider me after-"

"What you did earlier does not concern us, Mr. Malfoy. Your academic records are exceptional and behavior wise... well I believe you can do better."

My jaw probably touched the floor. I looked up at the wall at the portraits of the headmasters. Dumbledore winked at me and walked out of his frame and vanished. Snape on the other hand, sulked in his chair looking bored.

"Please, professor! What about the other prefects? I am sure they were perfectly qualified too," Granger said, throwing me a nasty glare.

_Merlin's beard! What's with the attitude! I don't wanna work with her either. But I am keeping quiet aren't I?_ I thought, smirking at her.

"Ms. Granger, this decision is taken by the staff. What makes you think you can question our decision?" McGonagall asked calmly, keeping a straight face but Granger cringed like something had exploded in front of her.

"I am sorry, professor. I didn't mean-"

"It is quite alright. Now let me explain your duties. You shall be alert at all times, expecting our instructions irrespective of the hour of the day. When the school is facing a crisis of any sort, it is up to the two of you to manage the students. You are to maintain decorum at all cost. Any activity done by the students that exceeds to the level of disrupting the discipline is to be curbed by you at once. Prefects shall be relayed instruction by us through you. You have the authority to dock points from the students and if necessary, offer them detention with a note submitted to the respective house head stating the reason. Is that all clear?"

I nodded my head as I thought about it. Discipline and me?

"And lastly, you need to work without disturbance and need to communicate effectively with each other. To aid this, there is a common room provided to the both of you. Your things are being moved in there as we speak."

"What?!" Granger said, looking mortified.

"I have to share a room with her?" I asked, disgust filling me, "No, can't do that! Working together is bad enough. I would rather die than live with her."

"Well, that can be arranged," she said through gritted teeth, barely audible to anyone but me.

"Just to be clear, you shall be living in separate rooms inside the common room. This is done for your own ease. I shall not have any arguments over it and I do not want to hear anything about any sort of misbehavior on your part. Is that clear to the both of you?"

"Yes, Professor," I said spitefully.

"Well then you may proceed to the Great Hall for your breakfast. Your schedules are being distributed there. You will also receive your instructions to the common room by your house head. And yeah, here are your badges.'

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Hermione's POV:**

I stormed down the corridor leaving Malfoy far behind. I was seething with anger. Malfoy being the Head Boy! How could McGonagall approve such a decision? After all that had happened, after knowing what he had done.

I sat at the Gryffindor table indignantly. Ginny was hidden behind a copy of the daily prophet. I reached for some eggs and accidentally knocked over a flask of pumpkin juice, earning myself angry looks from the nearby students.

"Honey, you OK?" Ginny asked me, peeping from behind the paper.

"I am fine"

"Not with that tone. Come on, talk to me. Wait, is that-?" she was staring at the badge pinned to my chest.

"Well yeah, I am the new Head Girl."

"Wow! Congrats, Hermy! We all knew it would be you though."

"Don't call me that!" I spat at the name that Grawp, Hagrid's Giant half brother had addressed me with.

"Oh, shut up. You know I'll call you that no matter what you say," She said, grinning, "Now... why is the good news making you angry?"

"It's her choice of Head Boy that makes me angry."

"Well, who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy" I said through gritted teeth.

"So? Oh I see how that could make you angry."

"It doesn't make you angry?"

"He must have been chosen for a reason. He's pretty good in studies. And discipline will probably come to him this year with the responsibility and all."

"Ugh! You sound just like McGonagall," I grimaced.

"Look, you can't let him get to you. You should be strong to not let him bother you. Just concentrate on completing this year and you will be fine. Look our schedules are here! Hi, Hagrid!"

Hagrid had walked over to them, looking as gigantic as ever. A grin was spreading across his huge face.

"Hermione, Ginny! How are you?"

"We are great, Hagrid!" I said smiling up at him, "What about you?"

"Never better. Congrats, Head Girl! Here's your schedule and your instructions. Ginny you got care of magical creatures now." Hagrid said handing over our schedules.

I looked at my schedule to see that I had the first hour off. I looked over at the instruction sheet. I recognised McGonagall's handwriting explaining in detail to me the rules she had already mentioned in the office. I already knew them thoroughly ever since my fifth year when I aspired to become the Head Girl. At the very end was the instruction to access the common room I was to share with Malfoy.

The very thought of it made me nauseous. But deep down, I knew Ginny was right. I should not let the obnoxious ferret get to me. I was here to have a stress-free year and I should only concentrate on working towards that. Nothing else should be able to distract me from that.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. The Inevitable Meet**

 

**Hermione's POV:**

I bade Ginny goodbye and headed up to the fifth floor. The entrance common room was supposedly hidden behind a gargoyle; a few paces from the prefect's bathroom and none of us had had a slightest clue about its existence. I was instructed to knock on the wall behind the gargoyle and utter the password.

" _Peppermint_ ," I said to the wall and the gargoyle transformed into a door. I stepped inside and my jaw touched the floor.

I had stepped into a beautifully decorated room with carpets of the colours of Hogwarts. Two armchairs were placed facing the fireplace above which, on the wall, was the crest of Hogwarts. A huge notice board hung beside the door but it was cluttered with years of notices and leaflets that seemed to be stuck up there using permanent sticking charm. A plush black couch was present near the entrance beside which was a door that led to the bathroom. On the wall opposite the entrance and the fireplace, was an empty blackboard. As I stared at it, words appeared on the blackboard.

_Welcome to the common room Ms. Granger and Mr._ _Malfoy_ _! Your instructions for today:_

· _Organize a meeting for the prefects today after school hours._

· _Meet Headmistress regarding minutes of the meeting._

· _Mr._ _Malfoy_ _, relay the information to all staff. Ms. Granger, the same for Prefects._

The blackboard was placed between two doors. The door on the left had the Slytherin emblem on it. That would probably be Malfoy's room. I opened the door embossed with the Gryffindor Lion and was immediately filled with content.

The room was large and spacious, even with the ornate king's size bed draped in red and gold sheets. All my things had already been placed in the room with my books set in appropriate shelves. It was just the way I liked- organized and neat. A comfortable red couch was near the desk and a huge mirror hung on the wall beside the window. On the wall above my desk, in shimmering gold letters were the words _'Where dwell the brave at heart'_. I felt happy at the sight of Gryffindor motto right in front of me.

Before I could completely enjoy the room, I heard the door of the common room open and Malfoy stepped in. His face twisted into a smirk as he scrutinized me.

"Already here, huh, Granger?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I came to see my new room. It is amazing. The fact that I have to share it with you is not really thrilling."

"Oh believe you me, I am not happy either. I would rather have the Giant Squid as my roommate than a ferret like you!" I snapped at him.

"Whoa, that is hurtful, Granger! Did you ask the Giant Squid for its opinion? It might probably say no to living with you."

I saw nothing but red. First he decides to ruin my final year at Hogwarts by becoming the head boy. Then, I am made to share a room with him. And now he's testing my patience. Why was I being subjected to this?

"Look, Malfoy," I said taking a deep breath to calm myself, "I am not at all happy about this arrangement and obviously, neither are you. So let's consciously try not to get in each other's way. I am going to ignore you completely. I suggest you do the same or you might find yourself in a corner, hexed rather badly."

"Is this my cue to tremble in fear?" Malfoy said, smirking, "I don't know what you think about yourself, Granger but I have better things to do in my life than come and spoil my day by talking to you. And this is also a time waste for me so, ciao!"

He abruptly walked to his room and shut the door behind him. I was seething with anger. How dare he talk to me like that even after Harry, Ron and I had saved his sorry arse from the Room of Requirement during the battle? He would not have been alive if not for us. I was about to storm out of the common room when a slight tapping noise caught my attention. A beautiful barn owl had arrived at the window with letters attached in her feet.

"Marley!" I exclaimed and ran over to the owl. Marley had been Ron and my gift to Harry hoping she might stop him from being sad about Hedwig. He loved Marley the moment he saw her and had accepted her with tears in his eyes.

I plucked the letters from her feet and allowed her to nibble on some corn chips I had brought up from the great hall. One was from Harry and the other was from Ron. I opened up Harry's first.

**_Dear Hermione,_ **

**_How's school? We are bored of sitting at home but I think we might get our letters tomorrow. And I miss Ginny too much. It sucks! Ron isn't exactly helping either. All he does is whine and groan. I am tired of him._ **

**_Speaking of whom, he's behaving rather weirdly. He is being strangely secretive. Today I caught him hiding a piece of parchment which he tried to pass off as garbage and told me that he was about to throw it. He didn't realize that I had been watching him for five whole minutes, staring at the parchment and smiling. I don't know what he is up to but I think he's going mad._ **

**_Well, other than that, Ministry seems to be pretty busy with all the trials even now. Mr. Weasley arrived late in the night, looking all tired. Mrs. Weasley is busy since morning too. Teddy is crying a lot now that Ginny is gone and he calms down only when Mrs. Weasley picks him up. He's changed his hair in all shades from blond to black in just an hour. Lee Jordan visited today and took George to the shop. He seemed a lot better when he returned. I think they are going to run it together. I am really happy that he's getting hold of his life now._ **

**_Fleur and Bill came over today and have decided to stay over here to till things get better. I think they have some news to tell because they keep looking at each other but they wouldn't say a peep. Teddy absolutely adores Fleur and got attached to her rather quickly. She's the only other person who could calm him down apart from Mrs Weasley. Not even me, his Godfather! I am trying to make him say my name first. I do hope he does though._ **

**_I am running out of things to write now. Have fun at school and tell Hagrid I miss him. Say hi to the thestrals from me. Oh, I had almost forgotten! Who's the Head Boy now? Head Girl would be you I guess so I am not asking. Take care, Hermy._ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Harry._ **

**_P.S: I know you hate that nickname but I am sorry it is going to be stuck with you permanently because we all love it._ **

I scowled at the post script but I was happy about the state of things at The Burrow. Teddy was a cheerful little boy whom I adored. Ginny took care of him all the time he was at the Burrow where Mr. and Mrs. Tonks would leave him during alternate weeks, so that he could get to know his other family too. I was glad that George was feeling better. He needs a friend now and Lee was his best so that would be good. What is with Ron and his secret? Since when did he start staring at parchments and smiling? Maybe I should coax the answer out of him.

**_Mione,_ **

**_How are you? School doing OK? I dunno why but Harry seems to be getting easily pissed at me these days. I think he's whining about the Auror training. Did he tell you anything about it? He's now at the desk writing a letter to Ginny. If his nose gets any closer to the parchment his face would be covered in ink. The letter reminds me of school homework. It is that bloody long! I think he has used up 20 rolls of parchment. I am so tired of him sulking over Ginny not being here._ **

**_Everything is great here. Bill and Fleur have decided to stay over here for a while. Harry and I suspect there's something going on with them but we don't know what it is. They are getting secretive and it is annoying as hell. George reopened his shop finally and seemed happy about it so that is good news. Dad arrived late and was telling us all about the trials. Death Eaters are still arguing that they were under imperius curse! Can you believe that?_ **

**_Guess what? Umbridge was sacked today apparently. How much that makes me happy is beyond words. That old toad-face deserved it. So were a lot of other people who supported her in the whole muggle-born enquiry thing. Finally, karma caught up with those arse wipes!_ **

**_What else is going on in school? I really wish I was there. Waiting for Auror training is boring. But I guess it will be better when it starts... OK Harry is threatening to send Marley without my letter. Tell the castle I miss it. And send Hagrid my love. Write soon!_ **

**_Ron._ **

I decided to write to them after the prefect's meeting. Ginny would already have replied to Harry's message assuming she had got the letter Ron had mentioned. So I need not worry about any news travelling to them. I wondered what Harry and Ron's reaction would be when they found out that I had to live with their worst nemesis. I grimaced and walked to my room to take my school books.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Draco's POV:**

I walked down to the dungeons for advanced potions. I was still wrapping my head around the whole I-have-to-live-with-Granger part. I hated it. I already knew this was not going to be an easy year but living with the know-it-all? I had grown to hate her, Saint Potter and the Weaslebee all my school life and I had to actually live with one of them- probably even the worst one. How was I supposed to do that? Maybe Karma has decided to teach me a lesson for what I had done by being on the wrong side the whole time.

"Draco!" I heard someone call my name and saw Zabini catch up with me.

"What's up, mate? You have potions too?"

"Yes. I just returned from Advanced Arthmancy Studies. Vector started teaching loads of stuff today itself. She bombarded us with N.E.W.T questions. I am exhausted by the sheer volume."

"You took up that subject, dude. You have to manage," I said sniggering.

"Yeah I know. Still I can whine, right? It is an interesting subject though. I-"

I looked up to see what made him stop abruptly when I realised that we had reached the dungeons. A small group of people were standing at the entrance of the classroom. It didn't take me long to understand why Blaise had stopped. Standing far away, looking at me was Theodore Nott. He smiled at me and walked over to us.

"Theo," I greeted him blankly.

"How have you been, Draco? Head boy, huh? I couldn't talk to you yesterday because of Goyle. He is still very, very mad. "

"I get it. It is alright."

"Maybe you should try and talk-"

"No thank you. If he was my friend he would understand that it was no fault of mine. Vince was already dead. If I had not pulled Greg away he would have died too. But he thinks I could have still saved Vince."

"Fine! But you guys cannot be like this all the time. And I am sorry about your father by-"

"Don't be, Theo. He deserved it."

"Deserved it?" Nott asked, looking shocked, "How could you say that? After the noble cause they fought for? After all their sacrifices?"

"Noble? Theo, are you even listening to yourself?"

"Guys! Shush... Slughorn opened the door," Zabini said before Nott could say anything.

I walked into the classroom and took my seat away from Nott. I didn't want to talk about this any further. Noble? Is that what Nott is thinking about the whole battle. Has he really not realised that we had been the culprits all along? Does he believe that we were the victims?

"Welcome to Advanced Potions, students!" Slughorn began in his usual fashion, "There are only a handful of you so I think you will all realise the seriousness of this subject. Today we will all be dealing with Wiggenweld Potion. Who can tell me about this potion?"

To no one's surprise a hand shot up in the air. I rolled my eyes and sulked back in my bench. _'Did she have to be such a know-it-all?'_

"Ah, Ms. Granger! Eager as always!"

"The _Wiggenweld Potion_ is a healing potion with the power to awaken a person from a magically-induced sleep," Granger threw up, straight from the book, "It can wake you up from the effects of even the most powerful form of the Draught of the living death."

"Well put, Ms. Granger! Twenty points to Gryffindor! Can anyone tell me the key ingredient of this potion? Mr. Macmillan?"

"Salamander blood, sir," Ernie Macmillan replied, looking up at Slughorn with reverence. _'Ugh! Kiss ass!'_

"That is absolutely right, Macmillan. Ten points to Hufflepuff. Now let's start with the brewing!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for reading, folks. I hope you like it :)**

**I am not from U.K so my words or language may not be 100% match. i am, however, trying my level best. Bear with me :P**

**Your support is needed the most. And no author is good enough without the readers. If there is any feedback/suggestions/critique, feel free to comment away and I shall take 'em up. Also, share it on so I get more reads (Selfish, I know :P)**

**Love you all!**

**~Annie**


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Never Too Late**

**Draco's POV:**

Day one at Hogwarts went pretty fast. I managed to survive all of my classes without gaining much glares. It was easier to forget about everything else and concentrate on what I was doing. So maybe this was a good idea, returning to school.

I waddled my way through some first years towards the Head common room and an unpleasant thought entered my head. _Granger._ How am I supposed to live with her? Maybe if I avoided her all year? But that was impossible... I was the Head Boy and that meant working with her was inevitable. I would have to find a way soon or else I might probably end up in St. Mungo's, after being driven crazy.

I entered the common room to a ringing alarm. ' _What the fuck is that?'_ I covered my ears and stared around to identify the source of the noise. Turned out it was the blackboard with the instructions. _The prefect's meeting!_ As soon as I thought of the meeting, the blaring alarm stopped but it took a while for the ringing in my ears to stop. I threw my bag at the couch and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

I had been to the prefects' bathroom before, but the Head's bathroom was way better than anything I had ever seen. Against the wall was one huge sink with taps for warm and cold water. Two doors were present on either side of the sink. One door lead to the latrine. The other door opened into the bathing area. The shower was in the corner of the bathing area concealed by curtains. The rest of it was taken up by a pool sized bath tub with taps just like in the prefects' bathroom. Who wouldn't want to be a Head student if you get to live like this?

I washed my face and straightened my uniform. I walked to the McGonagall's office, hoping I wasn't keeping her waiting. I went straight up the stairs only to find a smug looking Head Girl already in the chair. She turned around and smirked as if she had beaten me in some kind of race which was ridiculous because I wasn't that late. McGonagall was seated at the desk and looked up at me as I entered.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy. Please sit down so I can explain to you about the agenda for today's prefects' meeting. Firstly, have you informed all the staff of the meeting after dinner, Malfoy? And the prefects, Ms. Granger?"

"All are informed, Professor!" Granger replied and I nodded. I wondered if she had gone to all the staff as well just to see if they had been informed in spite of it being my share of duty.

"Very well, then. Here is what we shall be discussing in the meeting."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The meeting was pretty much the same as the one that happened in the train every year only this time it had to happen along with the start of the term meeting as the Head Students had not been selected. People hardly paid me attention which was a good thing for me. I was tired of the glares as if I was a freak. Maybe I was one but it would be nice if it wasn't pointed out. I trudged back to the common room, eager to hit the sac early. All the others had long gone but I felt no hurry.

My mind wandered to all the years I had spent in this castle along with fellow Slytherins. I missed those days. There were a few moments that weren't... _pleasant_ to endure but it was nevertheless the most fun I have ever had. Everything was going great until my sixth year.

I grimaced at the direction of my thoughts. It was doing me no good. _It is over, Draco! Move on!_ I tried to repeat to myself but that was of no use. I could not help but think that it was entirely my fault.

I didn't realise where I was walking till I bumped straight into someone. Foreheads clashed and I winced in pain. I was about to look up to shout at the person for not noticing but stopped when I saw the blonde girl rubbing her forehead while bending down to pick her fallen books. Luna Lovegood.

The old Draco would have made a drawling comment at Luna "loony" Lovegood but I had no such intentions. In fact, I felt a rush of guilt and a pit forming in my stomach. She had been held prison in my manor for quite a few months but I had done nothing about it. I had seen her grow weak and tired and yet every time I had gone down to check on her, she would say things to me. Things that made me want to run away, made me want to die.

_'This is not you, Draco Malfoy. You need not do this.'_

_'You can do way better. You do not have to put yourself through this.'_

_'I might not know you, Draco Malfoy_ , _but I know this is not something you have to be. It is never too late to change, never too late to switch sides.'_

She looked up at me and her eyes softened to look like quick silver. She smiled dreamily at me and I felt a punch in the gut. This was the first set of eyes that had looked at me with no hatred or anger. All that was there was warmth.

"Draco Malfoy, it is good to see that you are back," she said, softly, getting up.

I grunted and stared at my feet. I had no idea what to say to her. She might not look like much but I knew there was more to her than she was letting on. But I was bothered by the kindness in her eyes. I would rather have her hate me than show me warmth that I did not at all deserve. I wanted to ask her to stop staring like I was just another normal person.

"I know what you are thinking, and I think you are wrong," she said, still smiling.

"How could you possibly know what I am thinking?" I snapped.

"It is written all over your face. You are sad and feeling guilty. You think that you don't deserve to be treated nicely. And I think you are wrong."

"Look, Lovegood, I don't have time for all this. I have to-"

"I still stick to what I said. This is not you. It is _never_ too late. Draco Malfoy"

She skipped away, leaving me startled. _It is never too late, Draco Malfoy._ Yeah, right, like that could be true. I frowned and continued walking to the common room. I was tired and wary when I reached the gargoyle. I uttered the password and walked in to see Granger attaching some letters to an owl's leg. Maybe they are letters to Potty and Weasel. She turned around, wrinkled her nose as if disgusted and continued her work. As I dropped on the couch, she turned around and literally ran into her room only to slam the door shut with a thud. I rolled my eyes. Maybe she was off to do homework that wasn't due for another month. Who cares anyway?

I went into my room and an owl almost attacked me. Why was I getting post now? And who the hell was it?

"Ow!" I plucked the letter from the owl's beak and it nipped my thumb, leaving a scar. It flew out the window and I tore open the parchment. It was a short message.

**_Draco,_ **

**You think it is all over... but this is not the end. You can't escape us forever. We will come for you and when we do, you better be ready with your choice. You know the consequences if you don't... don't push us.**

**_P_ **

I balled up my fist as I read the note. I knew exactly who it was from. What was I thinking? Of course I cannot hide from my life. Can't I be left alone for once? I punched the mirror on the wall so hard that the glass shattered. I sank to the floor, blood boiling in my head, knuckles bleeding. I can never have a peaceful life. I can never be fine again. I rolled up my left sleeve to see the branded mark on my skin. I am marked for life.

My hand curled around an object. I picked it up. It was one of the glass pieces. My hand seemed to act on its own accord. Before my brain could think, my hand slashed across my left forearm leaving a line of blood over the ugly mark. I bit my lip to stop myself from howling in pain. ' _You deserve this_ ,' I told myself.

I let the pain subside to a slight throb. I stood up and scanned my surroundings. Glass pieces were lying all around. I pointed my wand at the mirror and muttered _'Reparo'_ and the mirror became good as new. I tore cloth strips from my old robes and wrapped it around my knuckles and forearm after pouring Essence of Dittany on the wounds. I shed my clothes and slid under the blankets. I closed my eyes, welcoming the nightmares, hand still pulsing with the pain.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, folks. Thanks for sticking with me!** ****

**Love you loads!**

**~ Annie**


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. October**

**Hermione's POV:**

October set in with heavy rains and things at Hogwarts were absolutely normal. In fact it was so normal that I was starting to get bored. The past years in Hogwarts had something happening already by this time of the year. I hated that I missed all that in spite of what that had all lead to.

Life went on as usual. Classes and homework along with Head Girl duties kept me quite busy. Malfoy and I barely spoke to each other. I didn't want to be in the same room as him except when I really have to be. It sucked enough that I had to share a common room with him and had to work with him. I had done everything in my power to avoid him to the maximum. And when I couldn't, it was a shouting match every time.

"MALFOY, GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM! YOU ARE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO SHOULD USE IT!"

"I WILL GET OUT WHEN I AM DONE."

  
"DAMN IT, GRANGER! CAN YOU NOT THROW YOUR BOOKS ALL OVER THE COUCH?! I CAN USE THIS COUCH TOO."

"USE THE ONE IN YOUR ROOM, FERRET!"

The fights would go on non-stop till one of us stormed out of the room. I hated every minute that I had to look at his face. Ginny would tell me to ignore him. "What other choice do you have?" she would ask. Weird, considering she was the most violent person I knew. Maybe she had learnt anger management sometime in the holidays. Harry and Ron had other ideas. "Jinx him!" Harry had written while Ron wanted me to kill him, or transform him back into a ferret or something. I had a hard time consoling him.

At least, they had some good news. George had shifted back into Diagon Alley and was running his shop with Lee Jordan as a partner. Turns out Bill and Fleur did have a secret... Fleur was pregnant. They had been looking for the right time to tell the news out. Teddy had uttered his first word already and it had been "Molly". That had made Mrs. Weasley quite ecstatic.

Harry and Ron had started their Auror training. But presently, it was just a lot of paperwork and theory. That was testing the boys' patience a lot. Harry was getting a lot more pissed at the super secretive Ron and complained a lot to me. Ron, however, did not let out any 'secrets' and was not giving in to my constant nagging. I wonder what is really wrong with him.

I realised suddenly that I was drenched in the rain from the window. I had been staring out for so long without realising that the wind was blowing the rain in my direction, drenching my face. I quickly closed the window and pulled a towel from my bed to wipe my face and neck. It was only six in the evening and was pretty dark.

I was drying my hair when I heard a loud shattering noise. I ran out of my room, heart racing. _What on earth was that?_ The common room was empty. I heard movements from Malfoy's room. What the hell was he up to?

Suddenly the door of his room flew open and he came out with clenched fists and an angry expression on his face. He seemed hurt by the state of his hand which was wrapped with a piece of cloth. I was about to ask him if he was fine when he seemed to notice me. I shut my mouth quickly and walked back to my room only to bang the door shut. What the hell was wrong with him? What was that noise and why was he hurt? Did he break something?

_'It is none of your business, Hermione'_ I told myself. _'Why would you care what he is doing? Just stay away from him.'_

I shook my head and picked up the now tattered copy of _Hogwarts: a History_ and settled on the couch, reading.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 

I ran through the corridor, trying to reach Transfiguration on time. Stupid rains made the weather so cold that when I had wrapped myself in a blanket, all I could do was sleep. I wasn't that late. I would probably be right on schedule and that was because I had skipped breakfast. I hated this. I had never woken up late in my entire life. I was used to doing things on time. And now here I was, Head Girl, setting great examples to the turning heads I was attracting as I rushed to the classroom.

Transfiguration was still being taught by McGonagall. Maybe she didn't find a replacement as good as her. But that also meant it was the same amount of punishment for being late in her class. I entered the classroom right on time and took a seat beside Ginny. She looked up to raise her eyebrows at me as if to ask _'How come you are late?'_ and returned back to scribbling something on a parchment. Before I could ask about it, McGonagall entered the classroom.

After an hour of trying to conjure a feather out of thin air, Ginny and I alone had succeeded in the process, earning Gryffindor ten points each. We finished the rest of the classes and headed down to the Great Hall. I saw Malfoy sitting at the Slytherin table, eating with his left hand. His right hand was covered in bandages. He winced and touched his left forearm frequently as he ate. What was up with him?

"'Mione! Great Hall to Hermione! Are you there?" Ginny was calling out to me.

"Oh, Gin, sorry. What's up?"

"Who were you looking at?" She asked, twisting her head around to see.

"No one," I flushed. She would judge me too much even if my intentions were clean. "What happened?"

"Well, can we go to Hogsmede this weekend? It has been long since we had a girl time together. Pleeeeeaaaase!"

"You don't have to plead so much, Gin!" I giggled. "Of course I will come!"

"Great! I will call Luna as well. We can go shopping or something!"

"That is a great idea. I meant inviting Luna. Shopping on the other hand..."

"Shut up, Hermy! We are going shopping. You need something nice to wear!"

"I-"

"No arguments, lady!"

I crossed my arms and frowned. It was almost impossible to argue with Ginny when it came to shopping. I just had to deal with it. Plus, it will be nice to have a whole day away from seeing certain faces.

I bade Ginny goodbye and started climbing the stairs to reach the common room. Normally you had to be careful with the stairs off Hogwarts because you wouldn't know which one is the trick step. But with the constructions and the repair work going around, it was mandatory to exert extra caution. I reached the common room and the screeching blackboard reminded me that I had patrol duties with Malfoy. I huffed and went to my room to rest my eyes before the long night.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Draco's POV:**

It was 11 in the night and I was walking down the corridors, checking for any loitering students. It was very ironic considering I used to be one of the students who used to wander the corridors at night a lot. But nobody was roaming around. With fewer threats to Hogwarts, there was no King Potter to break all the rules, trying to "save" it. I grimaced and trudged down the seventh floor corridor.

I reached a turning, narrowly side-stepping a huge crater on the floor. The castle was still in ruins and repair works were happening as fast as possible. But some parts of the floor were still weak. You had to step very carefully to avoid plummeting towards great injuries. One had to be extremely careful as to where they were walking.

I turned on to the left corridor of the seventh floor. My footsteps echoed in the empty corridor filled with snores of the occupants of the portraits. I stared down at my right fist that was wrapped in a bandage. Stupid mirror had become the victim to my rage again. This time it was Goyle, confronting me about Vince's death and how I had been the reason. However he had no justification for his stupid argument. One thing had let to another and we almost got into a fist fight. If it weren't for Zabini's interference, I would probably be in the hospital wing, with a black eye and some broken bones. Overcome with rage, I had returned to my room, only to punch the mirror again, a wee bit harder this time.

I walked around the corner and saw a figure standing by the window, gazing into the distance. I shook my head in exasperation. Really?

"Hey, Granger, if you don't mind, can you not dream? We have duties, you know..."

She turned away and wiped her face. Was she crying?

"You don't have to remind me, Malfoy. I am aware of my duties." She snapped, only it was marred by her shaky voice.

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you had not abandoned them-"

"Don't tell me what to do and what not to do, you cockroach," She said through gritted teeth. "McGonagall would have forgotten what you have done but I haven't. Don't think that you can just waltz back into Hogwarts and that nobody would mind. What you did was unforgivable. It's my ill-fate that I have to share a room with you. Don't provoke me into jinxing you, although I would be very glad to."

She walked past me before I could say anything. Her words barely bothered me. It simply reflected my thoughts. Of course no one would forget what I had done. I would be stupid to think they would. And punching the mirror frequently was not exactly helping either.

But why was she crying? I definitely saw tears. I saw my surroundings only to realise that I was standing next to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. I was next to the room of requirement. The time I had spent in there, repairing the stupid vanishing cabinet. I wonder if the room still worked after the fire Crabbe had caused. Crabbe...

My thoughts were interrupted by an earth-shattering scream of a girl, followed by a low thud. What in the name of fuck was that? I ran towards the source of the noise, heart pounding.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:**

**12 kudos for 5 chapters! I think I am going to cry!!!!**

**Thank you so much for reading guys... And thank you for sticking with me...!**

**< 3 u all!**

**~Annie**


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Compromise**

**Draco’s POV:**

 

I ran towards the source of the scream. It had come from the corridor I had just walked through. I ran around the corner and came to a halt at the huge crater. It was then that I realised what had happened.

 

Granger was hanging from the edge of the crater by what seemed like a rope. She seemed barely conscious and her hair had dust on it. She clenched her wand in the other hand. It looked like she had tried to conjure ropes to avoid falling. But the rope would not hold her long. I carefully stepped closer to the crater where the floor was very weak. I tried to reach for her, but couldn’t do it without stepping closer if I got any closer, the floor would cave. I pointed my wand at her and conjured ropes to bind her securely. I hoisted her up to place her gently on the stronger section of the floor. By the looks of the swelling, she had hit her head pretty hard. She was unconscious and breathed laboriously.

 “ _Rennervate_ ” I said, pointing my wand at her. She slowly opened her eyes and winced, clutching her head.

“Granger? You alright? Does it hurt?”

“Just my head,” she uttered in a feeble voice, eyes fluttering to me.

“Are you aware of what happened? Can you remember?”

“Yes. I walked down the corridor and tripped. I didn’t notice the hole in the floor. I conjured ropes to stop myself from falling but hit my head on the edge. After that I blacked out.”

“OK, try sitting up slowly. Do you feel nauseous or anything? Do we need to go to the Hospital Wing?” I asked putting an arm around her and gently helping her up.

“Um... no” She sat up, rubbing her head, “It’s not that bad.”

 

She looked up at me and at my hand which was around her shoulder. I withdrew it quickly and stared down at the floor. Footsteps echoed across the empty corridor and Professor Waltham, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher came hurrying towards us.

 

“What is happening here? I heard a scream. Are you two alright?”

“Yes, professor. I almost fell off the crater,” Granger spoke trying to stand up. “Malfoy here helped me.”

“Oh, dear, no, don’t get up,” Waltham said kneeling down beside her. “How is she?” She asked me.

“She seems alright, professor. I checked for signs of concussion but nothing so far. Maybe Madame Pomfrey should take a look at her just in case.”

“No, it is OK. I am fine,” Granger said, slowly standing up, aided by Professor Waltham, “I think I’ll be okay if I rest.”

 

“You both should. Your patrol time is almost up. Why don’t you both return to your rooms? Ms. Granger, if you don’t feel well, go to the Hospital Wing at once. Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you accompany her.”

“Yes Professor,” we said in unison and I flinched internally. How did I get into the position of _helping_ Granger?

 

We walked to our common room in silence. She walked slower, trailing behind me. I reached the gargoyle and uttered the password. I threw myself on the armchair by the fireplace and closed my eyes. I heard Granger walk into the bathroom.  I didn’t realise she was standing next to me till she cleared her throat.

 

“Um, Malfoy...”

I looked up at her, frowning. _She is talking to me?_

“I want to say this now since I might not admit to saying this ever. And maybe I do have concussion so here...” She took a deep breath, “ _Thanks_ for helping me out.”

 

My eyes probably popped out from my skull. However, before I could reply, she turned and went into her room, slamming the door shut. That was probably the longest conversation we had ever had, without snapping at each other. Should I take that as an improvement?

 

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 

**Hermione’s POV:**

I woke up to a slight throbbing at the side of my head. I ran my fingers over the swelling to see it had considerably reduced. Stupid hole in the floor! I had been so furious with Malfoy and had walked straight into the hole without noticing. I conjured ropes but I hit my head pretty hard on the edge. The next thing I knew was that I was staring into a pair of stormy grey eyes that were wide with anxiety. When the shock of the fall wore off, all I could do was think of how gentle he had been. Since when had Malfoy become so gentle with me?

 

            I sighed and got off the bed. I felt completely alright except for the faint pain which seemed to be fading. I stretched and picked out my clothes for the day. I had free hours from the second hour till after lunch and so did Ginny. We had decided to go to Hagrid’s hut and spend some time there. I got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. Ginny was not there yet. I let my eyes wander till they reached the Slytherin table and landed on a certain blond-haired person. Something about him was different. Had he changed? No way in hell was that possible.

 

“Hermy!” Ginny called out and I looked at her. She hopped on to the seat opposite to me. “What is up?”

“A little bit of headache. I hit my head yesterday.”

“Oh my God! What happened?”

“It was patrol time and I walked down the seventh floor around that crater. I lost my balance and fell down. I hit my head. Malfoy helped me out.”

“Oh dear, are you ok? Does it hurt? Wait- Malfoy helped you?”

“Yeah I don’t know how that happened either. I was shocked yesterday. For one moment last night, I thought I was imagining things. I have never seen him be so kind and gentle.”

“Do you think he is changing?”

 

I hesitated to answer that question. Did I believe when I say he did not change? The Malfoy I was exposed to in the last six years had no prospect of changing. But the battle did a lot of things to a lot of people. Maybe Malfoy is actually changing.

 

“Well, I don’t know about that,” I said. “And I don’t plan on dwelling on that. Right now, my main worry is to get to Charms on time. Come on!”

 

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 

My headache was almost gone by the end of the day and I returned to the common room, rather tired. I decided to take a short nap before I started off with my homework. I was about to go into my room when the door swung open and Malfoy walked in. Our eyes briefly met before he plopped on the armchair. Did I want to talk to him? I still could not believe I told him a ‘thank you’ last night.  Maybe he was not that much of a cold-hearted ferret that he portrays himself as.

 

“Malfoy? Could I talk to you for a moment?” I said walking towards him.

He looked up, his eyes full of surprise, the same expression I had seen last night. But it quickly morphed into a sneer.

“What is it? Are you here to thank me again? Don’t worry about it. It is not going to happen again.”

 

I took a deep breath to control my rage. _That obnoxious bastard!_ “Look, I just wanted to propose a deal. Just so we can work without trying to kill each other. So don’t provoke me to _kill_ you before I get the chance to tell you.”

“And what is this deal?” he asked, nonchalantly.

“A compromise.”

He frowned, “Compromise?”

 

“Yes. Look whatever happened before the battle is in the past. And we might have a lot of differences, but that does not mean we should bring it into school matters. McGonagall has entrusted us with duties. For whatever reasons, she thinks you are trustworthy and I have to respect her choices. So, I suggest that we bury the hatchet right here and be normal.”

 

“So you want us to be friends?” he said, smirking.

 

“No. This deal does not mean we are friends or that I have forgotten what you have put me and my friends through. But I believe that there is a scope for cooperation between us, at least for this year, for the school’s sake. Just so we do not concentrate on hacking each other up, but on actually getting some work done.”

 

He shrugged nonchalantly, “Sounds plausible to me.”

“So deal?” I asked, extending a hand.

“Deal,” he said shaking my hand.

 

I nodded once and turned to leave when he spoke again.

“How is your head?”

I looked at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips, “Much better.”

 

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:**

**Your support is what keeps me going... thought I wouldn't keep you waiting much longer. Hope you liked it :D**

**Suggest me good books to read guys... I'm running out of options.**

**'til next time,**

**~Annieee**


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Moving On**

**Hermione’s POV:**

 

If you think living with your archenemy and being forced to work with them was weird, then you probably have no idea what I was facing. I not only live and work with someone who had sworn to make my life miserable in the past six years, but also have decided to _cooperate_ with him. Don’t get me wrong, I still hate him. But I must say it is a lot peaceful without us screaming at each other at every possible chance.

 

“I think it’s a great idea!” Ginny said as she skimmed through a line of dresses. “You guys have to work together. So that is a good step you have taken.”

“Ginny? Is that you speaking?” I said with my jaw popping open.

“Yeah, what is so shocking about that?”

“I mean that you are the most violent person I know! Since when are you so calm, especially about Malfoy?”

 

All she did was scowl and pull out a halter neck black dress to examine it. We were on our weekend Hogsmede trip. Ginny had insisted on dragging me to a dress shop while we waited for Luna’s arrival. And she was not sparing me. She was forcing me to look at dresses that were too short for my dignity. I finally settled for a blue and black lace dress so that she would stop bugging me. Now she was vigorously looking through dresses for herself but the ones she picked out clashed awfully with her red hair.

 

“I mean, seriously! Since when did you turn so... peaceful? Should I say Harry’s influence?” I asked grinning.

“Not exactly,” She said, blushing slightly and then sighed. “Well, it was the battle actually. Harry was affected seriously. Kind off traumatized. It got me thinking.”

“Oh, my! I never knew this!”

“That is because he never wanted to tell anybody. He was suffering, ‘Mione. It was so hard to watch. That is why I begged him to join the Auror training. Coming here would remind him of all the things he should be forgetting...” her voice broke as tears filled her eyes and flowed out.

“Oh, Ginny!” I hugged her tightly, my own eyes brimming. “I can only imagine how hard it must be on him. I cannot still stop the nightmares. But we have to move past it.”

“I know that. I am trying to be strong for him. But I dunno how long I can hold up” she said sniffing.

“I don’t know about that. I do hope you can hold up that phlegm though,” I said trying to make her laugh. She giggled and broke off, wiping her tears.

 

“Relax! It will be alright. Come let’s go get some butterbeers,” I said dragging her out of the shop. “We can shop later with Luna here.”

 

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 

I was thoroughly exhausted from the trip to Hogsmede. Once Luna arrived, we wandered about entering every shop that Ginny found dresses in. She not only made me buy the dress and shoes for it, but also all the accessories that would go only with it. By the end of the day, I had sores in my feet from all the walking. OK that is an exaggeration, but still. It was a long day and all I wanted to do was sleep. I changed into my pyjamas and was about to get into my bed when a tapping at my window distracted me. I looked up to see Pigwidgeon circling outside my window. I let him in and ended up having the letter dropped at my head. I sighed and picked up the letter as Pig hooted merrily and soared back out. It was from Ron.

 

**_Dear Hermione,_ **

****

**_Hope you are doing well and safe from the ferret. Is he troubling you? I’m good and so is training. We finally got some practical exposure with curses and counter-attacks. We had to practise on each other like we did in all DA meetings._ **

****

**_Anyway, I wanted to speak to you about something important... especially before Harry starts off some rumour. I know it has been like 5 months since we broke up but we never really talked about it after that. I just wanted to clear the air by saying that it is OK to move on. I have been into this girl lately and I really like her. And I think she likes me too. I want to ask her out but not before I make sure that you are OK with this. I really love you as a friend and want to know if you are not cool. Because you are my best friend, Hermione! Harry read one of the letters she sent me and found out about the whole thing. I know I should have told you both earlier but I wanted to see where it is really going. And now with this situation, I wanted to tell you all about it._ **

****

**_Her name is Daphne Greengrass. You remember her; she was in Slytherin in our year, one of the nicer ones. She is really sweet and kind. She is with us in the Auror training and she is really good. We got in touch about two months ago. You started asking me about what I had been hiding; well this was the thing... I did not want you to judge me or her before you fully know what is going on._ **

****

**_Well, that is everything, actually. I really hope you are fine with this. I am sorry to tell you all of this so suddenly but... Anyway, I have to go now. Please write back soon._ **

****

**_Love,_ **

**_Ron._ **

****

I sat down on the bed clutching the letter. Ron had moved on so soon and I still spend my nights feeling guilty about breaking up with him. Maybe Daphne Greengrass is a better girl for him. Tears pooled in my eyes and dropped onto the parchment.

 

 _‘Why are you crying now?’_ I asked myself. But the tears did not stop. Even though I was the one who broke up, some part of me still loved him. And that part had been desperately waiting for us to get back together. I had always loved him, since my sixth year. And even though we were together only for a month, in my head, it was much more. And now he is moving on... he likes another girl. I knew it was selfish of me to not want that but my mind was not ready to listen to a reason. I lay back on my pillow and cried till my eyes ran dry. Was this even rational?

 

“Of course it is rational for you to feel this way!” Ginny told me the next day as we had breakfast in the great hall. “I mean, you did love him so it’s totally justified. But that does not mean you should be stuck up with those feelings all the time. You have to move on too.”

“Move on? How am I supposed to do that?”

“Get out there! Go on dates... come on, Hermione! You are only eighteen. Don’t talk like you cannot get anyone new at all.”

“That is not what I meant. Who is there even if I wanted to move on?”

“This is Hogwarts, love. There are a lot of potential candidates. Take your roommate for example-“

“WHAT?!” I screamed, capturing the attention of the surrounding Gryffindors. I smiled apologetically and lowered my voice, “What is the matter with you? Malfoy?”

“What? He’s good looking. Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed him,” she said, smirking.

“Um, no! Not when I am busy hating him for- Gosh, what was it again? - yeah, tormenting me for six years!”

“He’s not the same, ‘Mione! You know that.”

“No I don’t... for all I know he’s the same pompous bastard he always was, and always will be.”

“Is that so? Then let me ask you something then... If he was his usual self, he would have made your life a living hell by now. But instead, he saves your life. Now why would he do that?”

 

I stayed quiet. I know she had a point. He was behaving a lot different that he usually would have, especially with me living in the same common room. And lately, he was even stranger with the bandages around his knuckles. They were there thrice in the past week. What was that?

 

“Aha, see,” Ginny continued. “Even you think he has changed haven’t you?”

“That is not even the point. We are talking about me moving on. Where did Malfoy come in all this? I would _never_ be with a guy like Malfoy, ever!”

 

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 

**Draco’s POV:**

I was sitting in the library trying to get some work done when Blaise interrupted by taking the seat beside me. He went on and on about some Arthimancy homework he had and I was mostly tuning it all out. Granted that was the only subject that he had and I didn’t but he need not talk so much about it. I mean, I don’t bug him with Herbology now, do I? I was far behind thanks to all the Head boy duties and I had to submit an essay on Human Transfiguration and its side-effects.

 

“Anyway, I spoke to Nott today,” he was saying.

“What did he say?” I asked, not really wanting to participate in a conversation.

“The same thing he was saying the other day. How it was all a noble cause and how you are not realizing that, blah, blah. Apparently Goyle is still mad at you, I really don’t see why. But he showed a sign of wanting to speak to you so that is a plus, I suppose.”

“Hmmm... if he’s gonna talk about noble cause and shit like Nott then no.”

“Ah, well... So how’s living with Granger?”

 

I sighed. I really didn’t wanna talk about this. “It is OK I guess. We called a truce the other night.”

“Truce?”

“Yes, Blaise, a truce. Like We-are-not-gonna-quarrel truce. It’s a lot peaceful, I must admit.”

 “Oooooooo... Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger called truce. Who would believe that? Next you will say you are in love with her.”

I looked at him, teeth grinding. He was grinning like an idiot and I resisted the urge to kill him. “Granger? Of all the people, her?”

“Come on, Drake. Till our sixth year you wouldn’t shut up about her. Granted you would be bitching most of the time, but-“

“Yeah, you said it, bitching! That is because I hate her. You know that.”

“Do I? You said you hated Pansy too. You ended up sleeping with her. So how’s that?”

“You know what, I don’t have to sit here and take this crap. I am going back to my Common Room.” I got up and gathered my books and parchment rolls.

“Yeah, where your Granger awaits you”

“Fuck off, Zabini,” I said walking away.

“There’s a fine line between love and hatred, my friend,” his voice carried to me.

 

Without turning back, I showed him my middle finger and walked out of the library. If I stayed there any longer, I would lose it and Madam Pince would not like that. What the hell was wrong with Zabini? Who in right mind would fall for an annoying _Know-it-all_ like Granger? Plus I had spent six years of my life hating her. Why would it be any different now? And even if I did like her, as if she would like someone like me...

 

I stopped in my tracks. What the hell was I thinking? _And even if I like her..._? I must be going crazy with all this homework and Zabini’s talks were just messing with my head. He did have the skills to manipulate people, given the history of his mother.

 

“Damn you, Blaise Zabini!” I muttered and headed down the corridor.

 

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:**

**Hola peeps!! Another day, another chapter!**

**Hope you all like this too :)**

**Thanks for all the support you have been showing... It's great to see new Kudos and hits each time I log in.**

**Keep 'em comments coming! Tell me what you think of a Luna and Neville relationship? Will it work or fail?**

**You know I love you all!**

**~ Annie**


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Unlikely Friendship**

**Draco’s POV:**

I sat by the black lake clutching a piece of parchment in my hands. It was another letter from the same person. More threats, more warnings. But it only angered me further. Why can’t I be left alone? Joining them is not a solution. I was not a good Death Eater either. I had one task in which I had hesitated. I went back to Hogwarts and failed to capture Potter. In fact, I let one of my friends die, granting the fact that he brought it on himself. And lastly, when there was a raging battle, I ran away with my parents, “abandoning”, as I was reminded by Goyle frequently, my fellow ‘brave fighters’. What good would it do them to have such an indecisive idiot among them?

Not that the remaining Death Eaters had any problems with it. They were regrouping, according to the letters, the purpose of which fails me. _He_ had an army with him and he couldn’t defeat Hogwarts. How is it that a small group of failed Death Eaters would be able to achieve anything? These idiots were alive only because of their pleading guilty or convincing the courts that they were under the influence of the Imperius Curse. It is OK for Stan Shunpike to do that but who will believe if, say, Bellatrix Lestrange did that?

I was absent minded as I waved my wand and caused the pebbles closest to me to levitate only to throw them forcefully into the lake. I may have hit the Giant Squid because its tentacles rose to surface and went back inside.

“Draco Malfoy, what is with the glum?” I heard a voice ask. I turned to see a pale girl with dirty blonde hair.  
“I am not glum.” I asked, returning my focus to the lake, where the squid was now coming out to bask in the sun.  
“I can see that you are,” Luna Lovegood said in a dreamy tone. “May I sit here?”  
I shrugged nonchalantly, not knowing what she wanted.  
“It’s a nice weather isn’t it?” she was talking, “It’s not raining for the first time in weeks. Chocolate Frog?”

I stared down at the pack she offered me and raised my eyebrows at her.

“It is not poisoned, if that is what you are afraid of,” she said smiling.  
“No I am not worried about that,” I said, taking one. “I was just wondering why you offered me one.”  
“Because that is something my mother taught me. Everything is better when you share it with others. And she also taught me to make new friends if I have the chance, so that explains why I am sitting here with you.”  
I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and took a bite out of my Chocolate Frog. “So your mother didn’t tell you not to talk with enemies?”  
“We are not enemies, Draco Malfoy. Just because someone does something the wrong way, it doesn’t mean that he is a bad person. He was simply trying to find his way that is all. What happened in the past happened you can’t change that. But the future is for us to shape.”

I looked down at the Chocolate Frog card in my hand and my heart sank. Albus Dumbledore grinned from the card. I cast it aside and buried my head in my hands.

“So are you gonna talk about it?” Lovegood asked.  
“What?” I said looking up.  
“Like I told you, everything is better when you share it with others. That includes thoughts too. I am just saying there’s someone right here if you want to talk about it.”

I stared into her silvery eyes that were full of determination. As I stared, it seemed to encourage me to speak. I sighed and stared unfocusedly at the lake. And without meaning to, I blurted out everything to her. She listened to me patiently as I told her what happened to me in the sixth year, what he forced me to do and what I was put trough to save my father’s life right up to Theo and his beliefs and the letters I had received, threatening me to join them.

“So you think Pansy Parkinson sent you that letter?” She asked me once I finished. “Do you have a reason to believe that she joined the Death Eaters?”  
“I do. Before she disappeared on me, the last thing she said was that she feels it is not over. And then she told me that she hates me and asked me not to contact her ever again.”  
“Well, it is fishy, but you can’t let the letters influence you. You made the choice, Draco. Can I call you Draco?”

I nodded solemnly. I had told her more about myself than I have told anybody in my life. That is a first-name basis step.

“Well, you made a choice to move on from all that,” she continued. “And that should be your only concern. Clinging to the past only harms you. You have to move on. Like I have told before, it’s never too late to change. I know you can be a better person.”  
I snorted loudly. “I was never good to you, always teasing you, calling you ‘loony’. I had you imprisoned in my Manor and all the times I could have let you go, I didn’t. Why are you being so nice to me?”

She smiled wistfully, “I just told you, Draco. Past is past. I do not like to dwell on it much. Whatever you were, you are no longer that. Maybe it was the _Frayed Frimplers_ that got you thinking.”  
“Frayed Frimplers?” I asked, confused.  
“Yes. They are invisible. They can influence you into positive thoughts. Your manor basement is full of it. How do you think Mr. Ollivander and I survived in there?”

I looked at her in disbelief. Did she actually just say that?  
“Were you always like this? Believing in strange things?”  
“Just because you cannot see something, it doesn’t mean it can’t exist does it? You don’t see your emotions, but you do believe they are there. Why is it so hard for you to believe that these creatures can be real?”

I smiled widely, probably for the first time in months. Luna Lovegood was right; it did make me feel better when I shared my thoughts. As weird as it may sound, I may have just become friends with her.

  
**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:**

**A small chapter this time... Comment away, tell me what you think of this friendship cz I had fun writing it!**

**Until next time,**

**~Annie**


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. Nightmares**

**Hermione’s POV:**

 

            October was coming to an end and so was my patience. There was a growing pile of homework and I was being buried alive under it. With three nights a week on patrol, I barely had any time left for myself. But I would gladly welcome patrolling nights in comparison to the nights that I actually get to sleep. The nightmares were getting worse, now that I was back in Hogwarts. Most nights, I found myself wide awake, afraid to fall asleep. I had no way of avoiding them. All those months spent hiding; living in constant fear, not knowing which way to go… everything would come gushing back to me. I wish it would all stop somehow. How long can I be hung up on this?

 

            Ron’s letter had had me depressed for a while. I could not open up to Ginny completely. She was all about moving on but she could never completely understand the pain I was going through. Ron might not have been the best choice for me but he was always the safer option. Maybe deep down, I had always expected him to come back for me. It was rational of him to move on, but somehow my heart could never accept that outcome. I missed him terribly. Was I still in love with him? Is that even possible…

 

            A tear flowed down my cheek on to the page of the Arthmancy book I was reading. It was so unlike me to get distracted while studying. I knew I was too preoccupied to concentrate. I shut the book and stared into the fireplace. The armchair was cosy and the warmth of the fire was soothing against the harsh weather outside. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was drifting into a nightmare.

 

_I walked down the path right into the Forbidden Forest. It seemed like the middle of the night. Why was I here? What was I doing here? What if McGonagall caught me? Won’t she take me off the Head Girl post? But nobody seemed to be following me and so I kept walking. I reached the line of trees and stared deep into the dark forest. There was nothing but fog in front of me. I walked in without turning back, knowing not where I was headed. I took a step forward and the fog cleared partially. I gained pace as I walked through the trees, treading down to the heart of the forest._

_Suddenly, the fog cleared and a tiny light blinked at me from afar. It seemed to grow as I stared at it. I walked towards it to discover that it was a ball of light, like the one Ron had described coming out of the deluminator. I ran towards it and waited for it to pass through me like it did for Ron. But it continued to grow, sizzling and spitting blue flames. I sensed danger and took a step back and a voice emanated from the ball of light._

_“Hermione, is that you?” The voice asked. I recognised it as Ginny’s._

_“Ginny? Where are you?”_

_“Help me! Hermione, please!” Ginny’s voice sounded panicked._

_“Where are you, Ginny? Why can’t I see you? Whe-“_

_The light dissipated suddenly, blinding me for fraction of a second. Lying on the ground was Ginny, her face towards the ground. I ran to her side and turned her over. She had puffy eyes and was bleeding from her cut lip. She lifted her head to stare at me when a green light flashed at her and she lay limp in my arms, staring blank at the sky._

_“Yet another friend is dead Granger!” a voice thundered from the darkness. “And that won’t be the end.”_

_A bright light shined over the forest and I found myself kneeling in the middle of dead bodies. Everyone I knew was dead. George, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie were all lying on the ground. Closest to me were Ron and Harry, eyes wide open in shock, glaze blank._

I jerked awake and the book fell on to the carpet. The fire had extinguished and I was sitting in the dark. But mentally, I was in a much darker place. Tears welled in my eyes as I sobbed out loud. I was haunted and I was never going to be free.

 

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Draco’s POV:**

 

I stepped into the dark common room, tired from the whole day of studying. It was one day I got free from the patrol duties but the homework was equally tiring. All I wanted to do was to take a nap. I was about to enter my room when I heard a faint sobbing. I turned around and squinted into the dark. A figure was curled up on the armchair, crying into her hands. What was up with Granger?

 

We _had_ called truce after I had saved her from the fall, yes. But should I go to her now? It seemed awkward. Maybe I should carry on and not bother. But I could not leave. My eyes were fixed on her shaking form. And before I knew it, my legs carried me toward her.

 

“Granger? Are you OK?”

She did not respond.

“He-Hermione?” I asked, kneeling beside her. “What is wrong?”

 

She looked up at me in surprise. I hadn’t realised I had called her by her first name. ‘ _Wow!’_ I thought to myself. But I could not dwell on it. I noticed her face in the dim light from the window side candles. Tears still flowed down her face but her cheeks were pink and her lips looked swollen from her biting them to keep the tears down. She looked cute. _Did I really think cute?_

 

But before I could process my thoughts, she threw her arms around my neck and leaned her face on my shoulder. My hands automatically wrapped around her as she cried harder into my robes. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours. I was blank. Her tears subsided and she calmed down considerably. She pulled back slowly and wiped her eyes.

 

“Are you OK?” I asked again.

“Yes I am. I was just thinking about all the deaths and…” Her voice broke and she stopped talking.

 

I stared at the floor awkwardly. I could not blame her. I had had nightmares reminding me of them but I could not completely relate to what she was feeling. I was on the dark side now, was I not? How could I even come close to understanding what she felt?

 

I jumped as I felt a soft touch on my arm. She was looking at me with her soft brown eyes. The dilated pupils seemed to be looking right through me.

 

“Thanks,” She whispered.

 

She picked up her fallen book and left towards her room. I sunk to the floor leaning against the armchair, staring blankly as I tried to gather my thoughts that were scattered all over the common room.

 

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

  **A/N:**

**Another update so here you go!!!!**

**This one was fun to write to... tried to put some emotions into the stone heart of _the_ D R A C O  M A L F O Y! Hope you like it... Let me know in the comments! Don't be silent reader guys! And don't be miserly with your kudos either :P**

**Love y'all so much for the support you have shown me. Thank you for the lovely comments... it looks like my thoughts do match with my readers :D**

**'till next time, folks**

**~ Annie :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. Musings and Warnings**

**Hermione’s POV:**

 I lay awake in my bed for a long time. The sun was shining through my window on to my face. It was sweltering in the blankets I suppose. But my mind was preoccupied. _What the hell happened last night?!_ I kept questioning myself. It made no sense. I hugged Draco Malfoy? What the hell came over me? The thoughts were nagging me.

I decided I could not stay in bed all day. I had to attend my classes. But how could I go out without seeing him? I was embarrassed, awkward and angry with myself. He was my enemy. He was a bully. It was bad enough that I had to live with him. But now hug him? Show him that I was so weak and vulnerable? Granted the nightmare was disturbing but I did not need a shoulder to cry on, especially not his! And now I will be that girl who needs help and won’t hesitate to turn to an enemy!

  _YOU ARE OVERTHINKING THIS!_ I told myself as I walked to the door. I took a deep breath and peeped outside. I saw a hint of blonde hair before the main door shut close. Phew! I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

I hadn’t thought about Ginny at all. What would she say? I didn’t pay attention as she ranted about how Arnold, her pygmy puff was now biting her sheets and putting holes in them. But I couldn’t _not_ tell her! He was the guy who bullied me all throughout my school years. _“Even you think he has changed, don’t you?”_ Ginny’s voice echoed in my head. He _was_ being nice to me. Heck, he even called me by my name. That was definitely a first. And the Malfoy I knew would have mocked me mortified me. But the Malfoy I met last night was different. Had he really changed?

 “Hello? Hermione, are you there?” Ginny was screaming at me.

“Sorry Gin. What’s up?”

“You look flustered. Are you OK?”

 Her brown eyes were questioning me and I knew I could not hide it from her. She was my best friend after all.

 I sighed heavily. I had to do this. “Um… there is something I have to tell you.”

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**  

**Draco’s POV:**

Whatever went down the previous night was not to happen. She never meant to hug me, surely. We are supposed to hate each other. I had always bullied her and that was a good enough reason for her to not like me. She was vulnerable yesterday and that can happen to anyone. _‘But you were the one who went to her’_ my thoughts told me. I knew that. And that was partly the reason why I ran away from the common room first thing in the morning. I wondered how she felt about the whole thing. Why was I even thinking about this?

 “So, are you going to avoid us completely now?” a voice interrupted my rambling. Goyle had come to sit opposite me at the Slytherin table. He had a fierce look on his face.

“I was avoiding you? Greg, you were the one who stopped talking to me after last year. You never wanted me to talk to you either!”

“Fine I did that. But you are my friend and I cannot stay mad at you.”

 I raised my eyebrows. In all the years of knowing them, neither Crabbe nor Goyle referred to me as their friend. To everyone outside the gang, they were my ‘goons’ and it was no different, the way I treated them. And now suddenly he calls me my friend. What was he up to?

 “Congratulations on the badge. Never thought she would pick you after what happened...” Goyle was speaking.

“Thanks” I replied and went back to my food. I did not want to pay much attention to him, fearing he was going on the lines of Theo.

“Drake, listen. There’s something I need to tell you,” he said, lowering his voice.

I looked up, sceptic “What is it?”

“We are regrouping.”

“What?!”

He dropped his voice further low, “Remember those coins that Potty's army had? Well, we made similar ones for our communication.”

“Who is ‘we’?” I asked, partially knowing the answer.

“Pansy, Theo and I… That is why she had vanished. She is recruiting all the Death Eaters who are in hiding.”

 

So, what I thought had was true. Pansy is up to something. And she is the only one who could have sent me those letters. My blood was boiling. How could she?!

 

‘Why are you telling me all of this, Vince? Especially after all the letters Pansy sent me” I asked through gritting teeth.

“That is because I know you, Draco. Pansy thinks you have changed. But I know you have not. I know you want revenge. For what they did to your father-“

‘What did they do? They threw him in Azkaban, where he deserves to be!”

“I can’t believe you said that! He did something so noble-“

 

“Do you even hear yourself? You sound exactly like Theo! Noble? What was noble, Goyle? Killing innocent people? Threatening lives? I was forced into being a Death Eater but you never were one. Neither was Pansy. So, you have no idea what it was like being one. It was a hell hole, Greg. Don’t go back there.”

Goyle’s face hardened. What I said never reached his dull head, I knew then.

“You might have become a coward, Draco. I have not. Pansy is right. You have changed. Do as you please. But if you breathe a word out, you _will_ be dead.”

He left the table, leaving me in rage. Regrouping? What the fuck? And threatening my life? They had now reached new heights of annoyance. I rose from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. I had some mirrors to punch.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:**

**What's up peeps? Hope you like this update... A lil bit boring I know...**

**Bear with me :P**

**Laters,**

**~Annie**


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. Confrontations**

**Hermione’s POV:**

            There were two days left for Halloween and the celebrations made no difference in the amount of work the professors gave. Ginny was getting frustrated with the increase in work.

“Did you know there is no Quidditch this year?” she complained, swallowing in her treacle pudding.

“I know, Ginny. I was there for the announcements. The whole school was there. In fact, you screamed out along with several others. Now why is this coming up again?”

“It is coming up because I need a vent out. I miss flying.”

“Nobody is going to stop you. You can just fly. The pitch still exists.” I said patiently.

“What is the point without a game? In your language, it is like having a subject in the course without the exam. No use.”

 

I laughed. Ginny was getting obsessed with the lack of Quidditch. I would have suggested shopping as a vent out but I would have been the bait for that. I was not interested in buying another dress anytime soon. 

“I guess you should make the best of it.” I said shrugging. “I’ll tell you what… I don’t have patrol duties today. I’ll make time and we’ll play a game or two. I’m terrible at it anyway. So, you can have your fun and vent out and I can have my break from seeing certain faces.”

 

“Ah! The certain faces again. How is that going anyway?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I am pissed anymore.”

“Yeah, I am sure the hug would have driven the hatred away.” She said giggling.

“Oh, sod off!” I said.

“Oh, come on! Hermione, you cannot deny there is something here. I don’t know what it is but there is definitely something more than meets the eye.”

“Gin, you got to stop trying to make this happen. There is not even ‘friendship’ between us. Let alone anything which you are trying to imply. Will you let it go?”

“Fine. But at some point of time you are going to make me say ‘I told you so’ and that day is going to be the best day of my life.”

“Whatever. Now can we concentrate on Protean Charm? Flitwick will not be happy with you this time.”

“Please! I got an Exceeds Expectation in my O.W.Ls you know. He loves me.”

 

We got up from the Great Hall discussing Protean Charm. Ginny was throwing all questions at me. I smiled, remembering the time I had created the coins for Dumbledore’s Army. Even in the darkest phases we had found ways to survive.

We walked down the third floor. I was just describing the wand movements for an effective cast when I heard a laughing voice. I turned around to see Nott perched on the window sill and Goyle leaning against the wall.

“Look who’s here! It’s the Know-it-all and her sidekick. They look so lonely.”

Ginny glared at Nott. I sensed a fight and grabbed her arm and started to leave. “Ginny, come on, let’s go.”

“I think I was talking to you. It is not very respectful to ignore and walk away,” Nott said, blocking our way. Goyle stood beside him sneering.

“I don’t recall you addressing either of us,” I said blankly. “In any case, what do you want? You are delaying us.”

“I was just telling Goyle here, that it’s so different without you and your little gang meddling in stuff. Things are almost… normal.”

“Your point?” Ginny asked through gritted teeth.

“I am not talking to you, Weaslette. Back off.”

I held Ginny’s wrist to stop her from attacking Nott. “Get to the point,” I said blankly.

“Look at you, all bossy. You must be feeling so in power right now. All these years you were a shadow after all.”

“What do you want Nott?”

“Oh, all I wanted to know was how did it feel to be in the support role when King Potter would take all the name and fame, saving the day?”

“I think better than the way you felt around Malfoy when he was bossing you,” Ginny said, spitefully.

“I said I didn’t ask you-“

 

He paused as we heard footsteps approaching us. _Speak of the devil!_ Draco Malfoy appeared around the corner and stopped as he assessed the situation. Our eyes met for a second before he looked away. My heart thumped uncomfortably. This was the first time since the hug, other than the prefect meetings, that I was in the same area as he was. I could feel the awkwardness seeping in.

 

“What is going on here?” Malfoy asked.

“Ah Draco, mate, right about time! I think we should teach this mudblood and the blood traitor a thing or two about respect-“

 

It happened so fast that I couldn’t comprehend. Goyle was lying on the floor, looking up in shock, tripped over his own robes. Nott had been pinned to the wall by Ginny, her wand at his throat. Malfoy stood in his place, his expression being a mix of surprise and humour.

 

“Say that again and I will teach _you_ a thing or two about hexes, you imbecile,” Ginny spat at his face.

“Ginny!” I called out, “Leave him. He is not worth it.”

 

Ginny backed away slowly, glaring at Nott, wand still raised. Nott stayed to the wall breathing heavily. He looked from Goyle to Malfoy.

“Draco, aren’t you gonna do something? She just attacked me!”

“You should not have said that, Theo.” Malfoy said, slowly.

 

At that moment, all the four faces looked up in shock. Ginny’s wand dropped, and so did her jaw. Goyle gaped like a fish. _Draco Malfoy_ said that? I looked at him, trying to figure out what just happened. He looked straight into my eyes with some sort of resolve. And I knew then, that he had meant what he had said.

 

I recovered from the shock first and tugged at Ginny’s sleeve, “Let’s go Ginny.”

“Stay out of our way, Nott,” Ginny warned. “Or you will find your teeth in your hand next time.”

I took three steps when I remembered something. I turned to face a betrayed Nott. “Oh, and Nott, Goyle, 10 points each will be taken from Slytherin house for provoking passing students and using foul language in the school corridor. Professor Slughorn will be notified and I will make sure that reoccurrence of any similar incident will lead into detention.”

 

I walked away as Ginny started giggling. As I turned, I glanced at Draco through the corner of my eyes and I could swear on all my books that I saw a smile.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. Halloween**

**Draco's POV:**

It was the morning of Halloween and the corridors were filled with the delicious smell of pumpkin baked in all forms. I sat at the Slytherin table, wolfing down my pudding when Blaise jumped on to the seat opposite mine.

"You up for Hogsmeade? I need a new cauldron after I burned down mine trying to make Hiccoughing solution last class. And I need some new quills," He said, grabbing my spoon to take a bite out of my pudding.

"Nope. You can go by yourself," I said as I snatched back the spoon. "And you can get your own pudding."

"Oh, come on Drake! Share! And it's Halloween! I'll buy you a butterbeer!"

"I wouldn't say no to a Firewhiskey," I said grinning.

"Are you out of your mind? Rosemerta will never allow us to drink in her pub."

"Your loss, Zabini." I said getting off my seat.

"Fine, we can go to Hogshead!" He said following me as I walked towards the exit of the Great Hall, "Please, just come with me. I'm really bored to go alone and I really need that cauldron before the next class."

"You got yourself a deal."

"Thanks. How is it going with Granger?"

"What do you mean, Zabini?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"As in, after the stunt you pulled by calling out Nott... I mean, you haven't supported her since the dawn of time. And suddenly you go telling off your own friends for her. That must mean something is up."

"First of all, Nott is not my friend. At least not anymore." I said climbing the stairs "Secondly, nothing is up. I felt that Nott was wrong so I said it. This has nothing to do with Granger."

"Says the guy who used to call her a mudblood almost every day..." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"People change when times go difficult, mate"

We turned around the corner and came face to face with Granger and Ginny Weasly. It looked like we had interrupted some conversation. I stared awkwardly and looked up at Granger as they walked past. She smiled at me and I returned it before I remembered Blaise. Weasly looked from her to me and back to her, rather suspiciously. They walked away silently.

"Really?" Blaise said exasperated. "There's nothing going on with you two?"

"Shut up, Zabini." I groaned.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Hermione's POV:**

I woke up in the morning to the sound of tapping at my window. Marley, Harry's owl, was perched at the sill, tapping the glass with her beak. I yawned as I shuffled under the cold covers to let her in. She perched on top of the bed post after dropping the letter on my head and hooted merrily.

**_Hermy,_ **

**_Happy Halloween! How have you been? I'm so sorry I haven't written to you in a really long time. I can't begin to tell you how busy this training makes us. I wish you were here with us. It would have been so much better that way._ **

**_How's Malfoy treating you? Ginny told me of the whole Nott incident. I can't believe Draco Malfoy was against someone calling you mudblood. He has changed?! Still, stay away from him. He's always bad news._ **

**_George reopened the shop with Lee Jordan. It's going well. We are all happy that he finally pushed through!_ **

**_I really miss you Hermione and so does Ron. He told me about Daphne Greengrass. I hope he doesn't end up regretting it. I'm worried._ **

**_Alright, I have to go now. I need to make bats fly out at Ron. Write soon. And I'll try to write more often, I promise!_ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Harry_ ** _._

I sighed. Ron was the last thing I wanted on my mind today. I wanted to leave everything behind and have a fresh start today. I needed to move on from the Ron-drama. George's change was the biggest news yet! And he deserved that change. I decided to reply to Harry later. I got ready for breakfast and met Ginny halfway to the Great Hall. She looked dull.

"Is everything ok?" I asked worried.

"Yes." She said, sighing. "Harry and I had a fight."

"About what?"

"He doesn't have time to talk anymore. It's as if we have drifted apart from each other. I don't like that one bit. And when I told him that, he thought I was trying to be clingy and fought with me. He's being a total prick about it. So, I told him to write back when he has got his shit together. He doesn't want me to be clingy... I am showing what that's like."

"Maybe he's just missing you. And when you pointed it out, he took it on his ego." I shrugged.

"Yeah well, I have ego too." She crossed her arms and glared at the floor. "And I don't take bullshit. So, he can either realise his mistake and apologise or keep his ego high."

I rolled my eyes. If it's not Ron-drama then its Harry's. Why are men such a pain in the arse?

I heard footsteps coming around the corner and saw Malfoy and Zabini. Malfoy looked up at me and I smiled at him, remembering our last encounter. He smiled back, much to my surprise. We continued walking past them and turned the corner. As we went down the stairs to see Ginny staring at me, eyebrow raised.

"What are you staring at me for?" I asked, confused.

"What was that about?"

"What?"

"You smiled at Malfoy. And he smiled back. This is not how it usually happens. Did something happen without me knowing?"

"What?! No, Ginny! It was involuntary, that is all."

"Sure, it was."

I rolled my eyes at her and she giggled. We took our usual seat at the Gryffindor table and helped ourselves to the food. Live bats flew over our heads making the First Years duck under the table, scared.

"Look, if something was to happen, you would tell me, right?" Ginny asked me.

I sighed. "Why would anything at all happen between us, Ginny?"

"Well, there are possibilities. You are single, he is presumably single. He is being all different. And you also had a moment. So, I am guessing something should happen very soon. Trust me, I have been in many relationships to know when something is up."

"I am sure you are not Sherlock. So mostly, you are wrong."

"Sher-who?"

"He's a detective. Fictional. He's just plain amazing. I'll get you a book sometime."

"This Shark-person or not, I know it when someone likes someone. I knew it with Victor Krum and you. I knew it with you and Ron. And know I know it with Malfoy and you. There is a possibility with you two."

"You can't be more wrong. No matter how he changes, he is still a bully and I will never like him."

"That is up to you. I'll get back to you to say, 'I told you so' soon."

I wanted to shut her up. This was not something I wanted to talk about. I stayed silent. Was it a possibility? He was being all different after all. 'What the hell, Hermione?' I gritted my teeth and looked around to be distracted. I stared at the staff table where Hagrid was chatting up Professor Sprout. He met my eyes and waved at me. I smiled and waved back and had a wonderful idea.

"Let's spend the day at Hagrid's! We haven't been there since the start of the school. What say?"

"Definitely! Even he's been busy since he became our head and all."

"It's a day! We can tell him about George's good news."

"Oh yes, isn't that great! I was going to tell you. Mum sent me a letter today. I figured somebody would have told you."

"Yes, Harry sent me one. I am so happy for him!"

"Wait, he sent you a letter, and not me? Is he being that big of an asshole now?" Ginny raised her voice. The First Year closest to us gaped at us.

I smiled apologetically and signalled Ginny to lower her voice. She was fuming.

"I can't believe him! You know what," she got up from the table, "I don't care. I am going to enjoy today. Let him talk when he wants to. Let's go Hermione!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The rest of the day went as eventful as the breakfast. Ginny was fuming over Harry and was convinced that she should send him Dungbombs over the mail. It was hard for me to make her understand the possible repercussions of her terrible idea. The visit to Hagrid's helped her. She forgot all about her plan after Hagrid had offered us Pumpkin Pasties that tasted suspiciously good. He was glad about our visit and mentioned that Grawp missed us all. Hagrid had kept him in the caves nearby so that he doesn't attract anymore unwanted attention. The ministry could still hurt him, Hagrid felt.

In passing, Hagrid also mentioned about his recent encounter with Madame Maxime. Apparently, she was still into him and they might get married soon. Ginny and I exchanged looks at that thought. I did not want to imagine how big their children would grow to be.

By the time we left Hagrid's, it was 6 in the evening. Ginny suggested we go to her dormitory as I had not been there in a long time. I had missed sleeping in the Gryffindor Tower. Having to hear the others talking and running around reassured me. The Head Common Room was really lonely, not to mention the unwanted company.

What would I not do to get rid of him! And Ginny thinks there is something going on with us. Ugh! The very thought of it nauseated me. But he was being different. The past cannot be ignored, yes. But he is a changed person in the present. Was it wrong of me to think that he must be acknowledged for it. I am the kind of person who forgives people aren't I?

"What are you thinking?" Ginny's voice broke into my internal monologue. I tried to wrap my thoughts together. Why was I even thinking of Draco Malfoy? And worse, I was thinking of forgiving a bully? Not to mention, an arch enemy of mine, the reason for Dumbledore's death?

"Nothing, really. Just about how much I miss this place!" I lied, throwing myself onto my usual armchair by the fireplace. Chatter was all over the Common Room but my mind wandered back inside my head. Dumbledore did not die because of him. He did not have any choice.

"Tell me about it." Ginny was saying. "I miss you so much. We were supposed to be roommates. And now, you don't even come and stay over one night."

"I'm sorry Ginny. It's just that I had never thought about it. I had thought about shifting here permanently, had Malfoy been the prick he was. But he did not trouble me at all. Not once. I started concentrating on my Head Girl Duties and it just slipped my mind. I should come here more often." It's true, isn't it? He did not trouble me at all. He was not the same. In fact, he saved my life. That does show a change. Should I forgive him?

"I think you should." Ginny said. I looked up in shock. Did I speak out aloud?

"What?"

"I think you should come here more often too." She said and I sighed in relief. "Neville is not exactly around. He is spending his time either taking Herbology too seriously or spending time with Luna, trying to build up the courage to ask her out. And now Harry is also fighting with me. I feel all left out." She grimaced.

"I'm sorry Gin! I'll stay over more, okay? How about tonight? We'll have a sleepover... Just like old times. What say?"

"Did I just hear Hermione Granger is going to stay over?" a voice floated across the room. Neville trudged towards us and fell on to the spare armchair. "When did that happen?"

"Well, since you have been away a lot, I decided to give Ginny some company." I smirked at Nev, who instantly turned red.

"When was I not around? I just split my time that is all..."

'Yeah between here and the Ravenclaw Table" Ginny muttered loudly and I burst out giggling.

"I... Nothing..." Neville stammered, growing redder if that was possible.

"Relax, Nev. We are happy for you. Just ask her out fast so we can all talk about openly than hint it at you." I said grinning.

"I guess I will." He said shyly. "I missed you, Hermione! How have you been. Is Malfoy normal or something? I heard about what he did the other day with Nott."

"I have been good. Living with Malfoy was weird at the beginning. But I guess I am used to it now. At least we have not been at each other's throats all the time. And yes, we are shocked because of that as well." I said eyeing Ginny who gave me a smirk.

"Well, some of us more than others." She said. "We are accepting it though."

"Things do change apparently. Luna mentioned something too. But I didn't catch that exactly." Neville said.

I wondered what would Luna tell Neville about Malfoy. But I didn't ask. I was more surprised at the curiosity I suddenly had about it. Did Luna meet Malfoy?

Time flew past as we sat by the fireplace and talked, Malfoy long forgotten. The Common Room emptied as people started going down for the Halloween Feast. We stood up to leave when a screech owl flew into through the window, shocking a bunch of third years. The owl flew straight ahead and dropped a letter at my feet and flew back outside. Frowning, I retrieved the letter and tore it open. There were only eight words written inside the parchment.

**_It not over, Granger. It never was over._ **

**_P._ **

I showed the parchment to Ginny and Neville who stared at it blankly. What did it mean? Who wrote it? My mind was running with questions as we went down for dinner.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 

**A/N:**

**Sorry for not updating for so long, guys. College sucks, I swear. Them One Direction boys and their solos are getting me through it. Speaking of, "Back to You" by Louis Tomlinson is the best song, really! Listen to it if you haven't! I need to watch Dunkirk, gah!**

**I am so sad with Chester Bennington's suicide that I can't even... :( Their new album has an all new meaning now. May his soul rest in peace!**

**Thanks for all the reads and Kudos. Thanks for all the support. Don't be silent readers, peeps. Comment your opinions and suggestions.**

**Love you all!!**

**~ Annie**

 


	14. Chapter 14

**14\. Second Chance**

**Hermione’s POV:**

 

It was one thing to smile at each other. It was altogether different to survive each other in the same room. And that is what happened. Malfoy and I were now able to stay in the same room, alone without wanting to rip each other’s head off. And I consider that a progress.

 

I had decided to give him the benefit of doubt, start with a clean slate. It felt nice to let go of all the wrong he has done to me. And if I decide to think about it, I lose my temper. I needed to know that he was the better person that he is portraying to be. Should I speak with him?

 

I sat at the Gryffindor Table, my eyes wandering. It rested on the boy whom I had hated all my life. The more I stared at him, the faster the resentment seemed to be fading away. Did I even really hate him anymore? I could notice his features from where I was sitting. With his strong, sharp jaw and striking grey eyes, he did look good. His long, sleek blonde hair fell over his face and my hand itched to feel it.

 

I looked away, feeling guilty at the direction of my thoughts. All those Ginny talks had gotten to the better of me. _You do not like Draco Malfoy!_ I told myself firmly. That was not just impossible, it was also the worst thing I can imagine happening to me. There was not one likable quality about him. It was just Ginny’s crappy words.

 

“Hermione, don’t stab that bacon like that.” A dreamy voice spoke, alerting me of Luna’s arrival.

“Hey Luna. Sorry I was in my own thoughts,” I said, guiltily staring down at my mutilated bacon. “How are you?”

“I am well, thank you.” She said taking a seat opposite to mine. “I think I am doing well in Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid says I can take care of his creatures all the times.”

“That is amazing! How are things with Nev?”

 

She turned pink, “They are great actually. I really like him. I told it to him the other day. We are official now.”

“Wait, _you_ told him? So, the chicken never asked you out?”

“I wasn’t sure whether he was ready to ask me yet. So, I told him myself.” She smiled.

“Well, either way, that’s amazing. I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks Hermione. How are things with Draco?”

 

“Um, what things? And how come you are on first name basis?” I frowned.

“Ever since we spoke by the lake. He was going through something and I was there to listen.”

“Oh” was all that I could say. Malfoy spoke with Luna? The person whom his family had kept locked up? What was it that he was going through? I wanted to know so badly.

 

“He is hurting. And he is also repenting.” She continued, dreamily.

“You think so?” I asked surprised.

“Most definitely. He is trying to be a better person. Ever since the day Harry, Ron and you were captured and brought to his manor. He just never got the chance till now. But he is self-deprecating and that is not doing him any good.”

 

“Why are you telling me all this, Luna?” I asked slowly.

“I don’t know. I just thought you should know. Maybe because you live with him now. Maybe knowing something about him would make that easier. Or maybe I just felt like telling it to you. Either way, now you know more about him than what you thought you knew.”

 

I comprehended what she said and looked up towards the Slytherin Table. Malfoy was just leaving the Great Hall and he seemed annoyed at something. Self-deprecating. That is the word Luna used. Could it be true?

 

“Thanks Luna. You may be right. It may make it easier for me to live with him now.”

 

Luna simply smiled and left the table. She came over to talk to me about Malfoy? At a time when I was so confused? But if Luna could forgive him, why couldn’t I? She was starving in his basement. All he did to me was bully. I wanted Ginny here. I wished she were here instead of writing a foot-long essay in the library, taunting me about my feelings. In the end, she was always helpful.

 

I got up from the table and decided to go to my room for some peace of mind. I had patrol duty for the night and needed some rest. I climbed up to the First Floor, yawning.

 

“ _Candy Canes_ ” I whispered after knocking and stepped inside. My heart stopped for a second when I saw the sight in front of me.

 

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the floor hugging his knees to his chest. His right knuckles were bleeding profusely, dropping blood on the carpet. A half-burnt piece of parchment lay beside him, crumpled. And his wand beside it. He looked up at me with bloodshot eyes and my senses kicked in.

 

“What the hell happened here!” I screamed and rushed to his side. I didn’t think twice before picking up his arm and examining it. Glass pieces seemed to be embedded on his skin.

 

“Nothing happened.” He said and tried to pull his hand away, but I held on forcefully, trying to get a better look at it. It seemed like he had punched through a glass of some sort. Why would he do this?

“It doesn’t seem like nothing happened!” I said exasperated as I fished out the Essence of Dittany from my bag. I carefully removed the glass pieces from his knuckles and poured a few drops of dittany inside the wound. As the wound smoked, I pointed my wand at his knuckles and whispered _“Ferula”_ making bandages wrap round his palm. I cleaned the excess blood on his hand and cleaned the carpet and burned the bowl containing the glass. He kept calm, letting me work in peace.

 

I sat a few paces back. What the heck was he up to? I glared at him till he looked up and our eyes met. He looked like he was struggling to tell me something but couldn’t get it out. My anger faded away replacing it with relief and anxiety. ‘Self-deprecating’ is what Luna told he was.

 

“You owe me an explanation,” I said softly. What did he do this for?

“I don’t owe anybody anything.” He snapped.

 

I gritted my teeth. He was testing my patience now, “My healing services are not for free. Tell me what happened here.”

“I didn’t ask you to heal me, Granger. You needn’t have done that. I was good on my own.”

“The heck you were!” I shouted. “I am trying here, Malfoy. Trying to make peace between us. I was even contemplating forgiving you for all that you have done to me in the past. I wanted a fresh start. And every time I try, you manage to piss me off! I am not having this again!”

“Well, maybe I am not worth forgiveness. Maybe you shouldn’t try!” He lashed out, backing off to the couch.

 

I regretted shouting. I should have handled things better. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I slowly stood up and sighed.

 

“Draco, I don’t know what makes you feel this way but I can assure you that is not the case. I can see that something is bothering you but you don’t want to talk about it. That is up to you. And if you ever want to talk about it, you can talk to me. I am sorry that you think that you are not worth the try, but I probably am not going to stop trying. I see that you are not the same Malfoy I used to know and that is a reason enough. You can thank me later for my help.”

 

I turned around, not waiting for his reply. I bent down to pick up my bag and saw the burnt parchment. The words _‘dreams come true‘ were_ left unburnt. The handwriting looked vaguely familiar. Before stepping into my room, I peeped into Draco’s open room through the corner of my eyes. Apart from the flash of green, I saw a shattered mirror in the corner. I shook my head, making a mental note not to punch mirrors ever.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Draco’s POV:**

 

I struggled to hold the quill and dropped it on the parchment. The pain was still there under the bandaged knuckles. I stared at it and remembered how Granger had healed it. Why did she do that for me? What have I ever done to deserve it?

 

_I see that you are not the same Malfoy I used to know and that is a reason enough._ What does she know about me now? As if I am any different. She was going to forgive me? I should tell her that she should stop trying. She’ll probably end up hurting. People who try with me always end up getting hurt. Dumbledore, Snape, even my mother…

 

“Earth to Draco!” Blaise interrupted. Why was he always around?! _‘He is your only friend!’_ my brain chose to remind me then. That was right I suppose.

 

“What do you want, Blaise?”

“What happened to your hand?” he sat in the chair beside mine. We were in the library but so was the whole of the school, so to speak.

“Nothing of your concern.”

“Really, Draco? I am probably the only person who cares for you here. So yeah, are you going to tell me or not?”

 

I hesitated. I had not told Blaise about any of the letters I had gotten. Or the fact that Pansy had written them. You see, Blaise had been in love with Pansy. That is till he found out she had been using him to sleep with at the same that she was sleeping with me. Thankfully he did not hate me because I wasn’t aware of what she was doing. Although it was fun to dump her arse together, I was afraid Blaise still cared about her.  I hadn’t told him about Goyle’s confrontation either. I guess it is time he found out.

 

“I have been keeping something from you.”

 

I told him everything, right from Pansy’s warning to last night’s letter. She had mentioned that she had managed to gather almost all of them and they would soon send their first warning shot and that would be at Hogwarts. I told him about Goyle’s warning and waited for his response. He stared into the distance, comprehending the new information.

 

“Say something mate.” I urged him.

“And you are sure Pansy wrote it?” he asked slowly.

“Positive. It cannot be anybody else.”

“That bitch!” he said indignantly. “This has been my home, Draco. I can’t let them do anything to it. Ambushing it once was bad enough.”

“I know.” I said, sighing with relief. Blaise was in fact on my side. “And she has Nott to support her from the inside.”

“Should we warn McGonagall?”

“See, for all we know, this could all be bullshit. I am not saying we ignore it. Let us give some time. We will see how it goes.”

“She sent you a letter last night?”

“Yes. And I tried to burn it because I was so pissed. But it wouldn’t burn. She has charmed it to burn to crisp and then get back to normal. I don’t know why she didn’t want it destroyed. Granger almost saw the letter. I’m glad she didn’t read it.”

“Hold up, Granger was there too? She saw your hand this way?”

“She was the one who taped it for me, Zabini.” I sighed. Why did I have to go and mention Granger?

 

He raised his eyebrows and stared at me. “And she didn’t say anything?”

“She asked me but I did not tell her, of course. But she mentioned something about making peace between us and that she was going to forgive me and-”

“What?! She said forgive? Drake, are you friends now?”

“Don’t be stupid, Blaise. We can never be friends. She thinks I have changed. She told me she wants to give me a ‘clean slate’. Whatever she means by that.”

 

“It means she is starting to like you.” Blaise said, exasperated.

“What the fuck, Zabini? Why do you always have to go there?”

“No, not that way. She is just starting to like the change you have gone through. You have done nothing but bully her all these years. She hated you for it. Now, she sees you are different. She thinks she is capable of being friends with you and that is what she means by clean slate. She wants to give you a second chance.”

 

I opened my mouth and closed it stupidly. I knew that much but I guess it never registered with me. I did want a fresh start but I didn’t realise I wanted one from Granger until now. I gasped. It dawned on me finally. I did not just want a fresh start. What I wanted was redemption. I realised that I was done being guilty and suffering. Luna Lovegood had mentioned exactly that. I wanted to put the past behind me. I guess that is the reason why I had decided to come back to Hogwarts anyway, looking out for redemption.

 

“Are you gonna speak anything?” Blaise said.

“Thanks Blaise. You made me realise why I returned here. My nightmares have tormented me. But they all have told me only one thing. I need this fresh start. That starts with redemption.”

Blaise smiled. “That is the spirit, my boy. So, what are you going to do now?”

 

“I am going to start by telling Granger about the letters.”

“What? Why don’t we tell it to McGonagall instead?”

“No. Granger and her friends had always had a knack for finding out stuff. If anything, she can help in this. Besides, she saw me at my worst state yesterday. She is right. I do owe her an explanation.”

“As you wish, mate. Just be careful not to piss her off like you do.”

 

I got up and packed my half-written homework. It’s time I start do something good for the first time in my life.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

  **A/N:**

**How do y'all like this chapter? Hermione sure is warming up to him. It's fun to build in their relationship. She's kinda starting to like him and it warms my heart!**

**I saw Dunkirk last weekend... Amazing movie! Being a Christopher Nolan fan and a History Buff, this whole insight into the WW II was amazing. Proud of Harry Style's debut role, I must say. I love him endlessly. I would recommend the movie to all those who haven't seen it.**

**Enjoy the chapter while I work on the next...**

**Toodles, Sweet peas (Ew. I can't believe I said that)**

**Love,**

**Annie**

 


	15. Chapter 15

**15\. Rationalising**

**Hermione’s POV:**

 

I sat by the fireplace, relaxing for the first time since Halloween. There was no homework left to finish, no patrol to handle that night and not a single thing to worry about. For the first time in the eight years of my Hogwarts life, I was feeling relaxed. I went back to reading my all-time favourite ‘ _The tales of Beedle the Bard’._ This book had changed our lives for good, making me believe there was more to fiction. I always had satisfaction reading the book.

 

I was half way through ‘ _The fountain of fair fortune’_ when the Common Room entrance opened and Malfoy stepped in. He still had the bandage on. He looked at me hesitantly. I sensed he wanted to say something and decided to break the ice.

 

“How’s the hand?” I asked pointing at his knuckles.

“Much better. Thanks for the bandage.”

I smiled. He was indeed capable of thanking people. “You are welcome.” I said returning to my book.

 

Malfoy walked forward and took the adjacent armchair. I looked up in surprise. What was up with this guy?

 

“I have to tell you something,” He said, hesitating.

“About what?” I was suspicious.

‘You were right. I owe you an explanation regarding last night.”

“Oh,” I said. “You don’t have to tell me anything.”

“It’s OK. I want to tell you. It was because of a letter.”

“A letter?”

“Not just one. It’s a series.”

“I’m not sure I follow.” I said, confused.

 

He then told me all about all the letters he got and what it said. He also told me about what Greggory Goyle had warned him about. I listened carefully, not to draw any conclusions yet.

 

“And last night, the letter was kind of different.” He said. “It annoyed me beyond anything and I tried to burn it. It burned to crisp and came back as if nothing had happened to it. It seems highly weird. Why would she charm it to be safe?”

“You are right that is weird. Are you sure it’s Pansy?”

“Yes. More than positive.”

“It does seem suspicious. Wait, why are you telling _me_ this? I thought you hated me.” I said, frowning.

“And I thought _you_ hated me,” he grunted. “We can be wrong sometimes. Besides, I need your help. You and your friends have always poked your noses in unwanted places. This time it might actually help.”

 

I glared at him with gritted teeth but my anger was dominated by my surprise. He just mentioned, indirectly be it, that he didn’t hate me. And he just admitted he needed help. Maybe his ego wasn’t as big as I thought.

 

“Fine,” I said firmly. “Then we do this my way. You don’t get to make any rude snarly remarks. Is that a deal?”

“Whatever.” He said, grimacing. “Where do we start?”

“We start by seeing the letters. We try to find out why this letter.”

 

Draco fished out the letters from his bag and handed it over to me. I saw the letter and realised it was the same, vaguely familiar handwriting. Pansy Parkinson’s words were rude and threatening. No wonder Draco was affected so much. I quickly reached the last letter, the one with burnt edges, and began to read it.

 

**_Dear Draco,_ **

****

**_How have you been? I apologise for my earlier letters. I thought I should start slowly. I know you can’t stay mad at me for long. I miss you and I know you miss me too._ **

****

**_Well, here is the thing. You are already aware of the mission I am on. And I am happy to tell you that I am almost done with that. And I am successful as well. They are all glad to be back. They want revenge just as much as we do._ **

****

**_Speaking of, we are soon going to show the ministry what winning actually means. We are going to make Dark Lord’s dream come true. And we will start that by launching our first attack. Soon. I will not tell you when or how. Not through letters. And you know where we start? Hogwarts. That is right. They reopened thinking it is all normal now. I can’t wait to show them how wrong they are!_ **

****

**_I hope you are with the plan Draco. I need you with me. I’ll write soon!_ **

****

**_I love you,_ **

**_Pansy x_ **

****

**_P.S: Burn this letter. I don’t want it getting into wrong hands._ **

****

I stared at it, all nauseated. Pansy had surpassed her bitchiness. Why was she being so sweet suddenly? The whole tone of the letter was different.

 

“What do you think?” Draco asked.

“I think I will do an experiment,” I said taking out my wand and pointing it at the letter. “ _Incendio_.”

 

The letter was engulfed in the flames. The smell of burning parchment was pungent. As the flames died, only ash remained. As I watched, the ashes recollected in my palm and the parchment started reforming. After a while, the whole of the parchment sat on my arm, with burnt edges and wrinkles but pretty much safe.

 

“I told you it won’t burn!” Draco said angrily.

“Wait, why would she ask you to burn it and then make it this way? As if she wanted you to know that it can’t be burnt. Makes no sense.”

“Tell me about it.”

 

I stared at the letter. Something was definitely different. It was strange about the tone and the post script. None of this made any sense. And something about that handwriting was so familiar! Why am I not remembering why?

 

I gasped and jumped up. Draco looked at me surprised as I rushed into my room. I picked up my bag and fished out the letter I had received on Halloween night and stared at it. It was the same writing.

 

“Granger? Are you going to tell me what it is?”

“I received this letter on Halloween” I said walking out holding both the letters. “It didn’t make much sense then but I recognised the handwriting. Why did Pansy write to me?”

 

Draco took the letter from me and stared at it. He narrowed his eyes in rage. “It’s one of her petty threats to insinuate you. Just like the first letter she sent me. Only I recognised her instantly.”

 

I was confused. This was weird. Pansy was sending threat letters. I was working with Draco Malfoy. And this was the longest conversation we had had without screaming. I was proud of the progress.

 

“Well, we’ll think over it. We will figure it out, I promise. Do you mind if I hold on to your letter?” I said.

 

Draco nodded and held up my letter. I reached out for it and our fingers touched. The strangest thing happened at that time. It was a feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something I could not explain. It set my heart racing for reasons I didn’t know. I felt a chill run down my spine as I took the letter from him.

“Thanks.” I gasped and went into my room. I lay down on the bed thinking about the strange feeling I just had. What was that? It did not make any more sense than the letters. I felt Goosebumps raising on my arms. My mind flashed three words at me that I quickly shunned aside- _I wanted more_.

 

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 

**Draco’s POV:**

 

I lay on the bed, unable to sleep. I couldn’t believe I was taking Granger’s help. And when our fingers met, I was sure I felt a warmth in my stomach. I hadn’t felt that way ever. Something was different now. I tried to rationalise. Was I starting to like her?

 

_What is wrong with you?_ My conscience rebuked. But for some reason, I could not shut the thought away. There was always something different about her. I had always felt that. All these years I thought it was because I hated her. But I was always wondering what she was up to and I had always convinced myself it was because I needed the entertainment of bullying her. What if I was wrong?

 

I remembered the day Aunt Bella had tortured Granger for information at my Manor. I remember her writhing body. The images were clear as though it happened yesterday. Why wouldn’t they be? It was my worst nightmare. I remember tearing up and pretending to look at the floor, sitting there like the coward I was, not doing anything to save the life of the poor girl in front of me. I realised the intensity of my aunt’s cruelty that day. It had taken the worst form ever.

 

I remembered when Granger had fallen from the crater on the floor of Hogwarts. How my heart had stopped seeing her unconscious, hanging on for her dear life. I remembered the relief I had when she woke up. I asked myself every day since then. Why was I so happy to see her safe? Why was it that every time Blaise suggested something about her, I panicked, as if he had found something out? What if _I did like her_?

 

I sat up, my heart pounding. No, that was not possible. Not to mention, the worst thing I could do to her. I did not deserve someone as good as her. In fact, I did not deserve anyone at all. I was bad news. I was a bully, I was evil. I was not likable. I did not even deserve the forgiveness I was getting from her. I loathed myself. How can anybody want to like me?

 

_No, Draco!_ I told myself. _Stop thinking about her._

An image popped into my head. Granger was standing by the lake, her brown hair shining in the sun, waving merrily with the breeze. Her brown eyes were lit bright with happiness. I recalled how she looked in first year. Bushy brown hair, overgrown teeth and face that screamed out all the books she had read. Nerd was the word for her. But now, she looked different. She looked beautiful. I had never thought of her that way.

 

I snapped out of the thoughts. What was going on with me? I was tempted to punch the mirror again. But she would hear me and I couldn’t bear to look at her now. I was overcome with anger at myself. How can I even think that way? I was supposed to hate her. At the very least, not _like_ her. I could not do this. Not to me. Not to her. I had to get away from her. Maybe involving her was a bad idea. Maybe I should have told McGonagall and get it over with. Maybe I should avoid her like I used to do before I saved her. I suppose that is how it is supposed to be.

 

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

  **A/N:**

**Hope you like this chapter... More to come soon**

**Comment what you think of the chapter :)**

**Love you peeps :***

**~ Annie**


	16. Chapter 16

**16\. Wavering**

**Hermione’s POV:**

 

I woke up after disturbing dreams about stormy grey eyes. Just those all too familiar eyes, staring, glaring, even crying for some reason. And it hurt me, the tears. I wanted to wipe them off, stop them from shedding. I wanted to see those eyes happy, not so sad.

 

I was wide awake now, but the feeling from the dream was so real, it was hard to shake it off. Why would I dream about Malfoy’s eyes? My heart was still thumping from the anxiety in the dream. Things were now getting out of hand. I sat up on the bed. I had promised to help him with these letters and that is all that I would do. Forgive him or not, I would never want him to be half as close as even Lavender Brown was to me.

 

I decided I would take a shower. It was a long weekend ahead and I needed some relaxation. I picked my towel up and walked into the bathroom, only to find it locked. I could hear cascading water from the other side of the door and I groaned. Malfoy was in the shower. And he had the habit of taking long ones at that, god knows what he does in there! I knocked on the door to remind him of another entity in the room and I heard a muffled “In a minute!”

 

I chuckled to myself and sat down on the couch. One month ago, if someone had told me I would be talking to Draco Malfoy in a civilized manner, for shower usage be it, I would have laughed at their face. And now, look at us all mature.

 

Something had changed, I knew it. It was not just that we were civil. Something had changed in me ever since Luna and I had had a talk about Draco, ever since she told me about his vulnerability. That moment made me think, made me realise, that Draco was repenting too. He was capable of such feelings. That was reason enough for me to want to change him for the good. But my heart was still untrusting and it is completely justified in doing so.

 

“All yours…” I heard Malfoy’s voice and I snapped out of my thoughts.

“About time. I thought you were- “I stopped mid-way, my eyes widening as my heart thumped unevenly in my now hollow, windless chest cavity.

 

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of me in nothing but a pair of khaki pants. He was shirtless and I was gaping. He had abs alright, all six of ‘em, just like I had once seen in a Muggle Fashion Magazine my cousin was carrying. His pale skin was wet with the water from the shower and all I could think of some Greek God, the name I was too dazed to recall. My eyes trailed down to his left arm. The dark mark was etched on his pale skin, in such a contrast. The mark was ugly but somehow, it was mesmerising. I wanted to tell something, but all my lips did was dry up, remain open and for some strange reason, itch to feel his skin with them.

 

“Like what you see, Granger?” Malfoy’s voice broke my mind’s venture into some thoughts I would never dare to talk about. His face wore a smug look that snapped me back to reality. _That bastard!_

 

“Not in a million years, you arse hole,” I snapped.

“Right, which is why you sit there, gaping like a fish?” he said running his fingers through his hair.

 

_Sexxxxyyyy!_ My stomach purred. I forced myself to concentrate on reality.

“It came as a shock and that is it. Now, if you don’t mind, I am leaving. You can sure as hell can fuck off.” I got up and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. That was the first time I had openly uttered the f-word. It felt satisfying.

 

I showered quickly (Not as relaxing as I wanted) and dressed up hurriedly. I couldn’t bear to look at him anymore. I had embarrassed myself enough for the day. I could not believe I thought like that! About Draco Malfoy! I walked into the common room and he was on the armchair reading some book. I hurried out of the door to the corridor outside before he could talk to me. The door shut behind me and I started walking aimlessly around the school. What had I done? How could I let myself waver like that?

 

_But he was so…._ My mind was trying to reason with me. I could feel nothing but shame.

 

I found myself in the Gryffindor Tower. Did I really want to see Ginny? She was going to judge me if I ever tell her what happened. But if my legs had carried me here, it must be for a reason.

 

I walked up to a yawning fat lady and told her the password. I climbed through the portrait hole and into the empty common room. It was still early. I knocked on Ginny’s door and this skinny girl with red chicken nest for hair opened the door.

 

“Her..ne?” she said yawning, “What are you doing here?”

“I needed some company. Good morning to you too.” I said and stepped into the room.

 

It was pretty much the same as I had left. My bed was taken over by Ginny’s trunk and all her stuff. It looked like she was outfit trying last night. I sat on Ginny’s bed and she threw herself into the pillow again.

 

“Why are you up so early?” She asked peeking at me.

“I wanted a relaxing shower but Malfoy pissed me off. So, I left early.”

“What did he do this time? Show you his abs?”

“What?!” I screamed. How the hell did she know?

“I was just kidding Hermione! Merlin’s beard, you are loud!” Ginny groaned, covering her ears.

I sighed in relief. “Sorry Gin. No, he wanted some help last night. We fought regarding that.” I lied.

 

“Help?” Ginny sat up, all drowsiness vanishing. “Are you telling me Malfoy needed help?”

I smiled. Ginny and gossip was a good combination. “Well, there is something you need to know.”

 

I started with Luna’s talk with me and continued to Malfoy and his injury. She smiled tentatively when I mentioned my ‘Parting Speech’ with Malfoy. She knew I was heading that way anyway. I proceeded on to telling her about the letters Malfoy had received and what we had talked about last night.

 

“So that letter you got was from Pansy the Cow?” Ginny asked.

“Yes. And Draco’s letter this time was different.”

“Draco? You guys are on the first name basis now?” Ginny asked, eyebrows raised.

“What? No! I just said that because I was tired of saying Malfoy. Now will you let me finish?”

“Alright, go ahead.”

“So yeah, this time the letter doesn’t burn at all.  I told him I would help him figure it all out as in what Pansy is planning.”

“Whoa. I still can’t believe Draco Malfoy is all against this whole attack thing.  He really has changed, hasn’t he?”

“I guess so. But I am still gonna stay away from him.”

“Why?”

 

I felt blood creep into my cheeks. I remembered the clear cuts on his biceps, as if carved by a sculptor. _CRAP!_

 

“I just don’t trust him enough,” I said, trying to make it as truthful as possible.

 

Ginny frowned at me suspiciously. I wondered what she was thinking. I hope she doesn’t ever find out.

“Are you sure that is the only reason?” She asked, still frowning.

“What else would there be?”

“You aren’t hiding anything from me, are you?”

“No, Gin, why would I do that. _How_ can I do that? You are Sherlock after all.”  I grinned.

“I dunno who that is but I’ll take your word for it.”

 

I breathed out audibly. I needed some distraction.

“So how are things with Harry?”

“Oh, much better.” She started with her story and I was glad I distracted her.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 

**Draco’s POV:**

 

What the fuck was I thinking? Flirting with Granger? I was supposed to stay away from her wasn’t I? I remembered the look she gave me. I did have some effect on her. She tried to be all rude and snappy but it affected her, nonetheless. I didn’t creep her out, did I?

 

I wouldn’t lie. She affected me too. Somehow stronger than ever. For some reason, I wanted to impress her, I wanted her to like me. What was happening to me? I wanted to stay out of all this. I wanted no part of this. And now? Granger?

 

“Draco Malfoy, how are you?” Luna Lovegood approached me in the courtyard where I was supposed to be studying instead of being distracted by some big, brown eyes.

“I’m alright, I suppose,” I replied.

“How are things with Hermione?”

 

Words hitched in my throat. I did not know what to say. Things were definitely not normal, but not all together disturbing. Somehow, I never got tired of bickering with her. In fact, I liked it, kind of. And I don’t regret involving her in the Pansy-matter one bit. But what was I supposed to say to Lovegood?

 

“All is normal. We don’t bicker as much as we used to. I did tell her about the letters I got though. She has promised to help me.”

“Oh, so you are friends now?” Lovegood asked, eyes glittering.

“No… Acquaintance more like,” I said after a beat. _Liar!_ My sub-conscience screamed at me and I frowned, confused. Why did I feel that it’s a lie?

“Well, at least you stopped fighting with each other. You both are alike in lot of things, are you aware?”

“Me? Like her? In what way is that possible?”

‘Well, for starters, you both are unsure of what you are really thinking. And even if you are sure, you do not want to accept the truth.” She smiled and continued, “You are both intelligent and quick at catching on to things. I’m sure you both together will clear this Pansy Parkinson issue very fast.”

 

My inner self looked at me and smiled the moment Luna said “Together”. My frown only deepened. What was happening to me? I needed to escape from here.

 

“Sure. Listen I have to go complete an essay. I’ll catch you later?” I smiled at her.

“Definitely! And Draco Malfoy, smiling suits you. You should smile more often.”

_‘If only it were that easy…’_ I sighed and walked away.

 

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I haven't had the time... Well, here's the new chapter. I'll post the next one too, like today. Give your comments :)**

**All the love,**

**~Annie**


	17. Chapter 17

**17\. Salvation**

**Hermione’s POV:**

 

            I stayed with Ginny over the weekend. I wondered if Malfoy thought of my stare at all. Did he think I was a coward for running away from the room? Was he thinking that he affected me? _How does it matter to you?_ My brain hissed at me. That’s right. Why should it bother me? It’s not like I have feelings for him or anything. _He’s just hot that is all._

 

I sat up in my bed and looked around. I was at Ginny’s, sleeping on my bed. Ginny was on her bed, drooling into the pillow. I put my head into my hands. I thought he was _hot_? What was wrong with me? He’s a bully and I hated him. Why was I even thinking of him?

 

_I think you know why…_ my subconscious raised her eyebrows at me. No, I didn’t! I had no clue!

_Keep trying to convince yourself._ Now, she was sneering at me.

 

I got out of the bed and stepped into the bathroom. I splashed my face with water and looked into the mirror.

“You hate Malfoy!” I whispered at my reflection.

_Sure, say that aloud 50 more times. Then, maybe, you will believe it._ My subconscious taunted.

 

I huffed and walked out to see Ginny sitting up and yawning. I glanced at the clock and had a mini heart attack. It was 8 in the morning, Monday morning!

 

I bade Ginny goodbye and rushed to my common room. I quickly packed my bag and brushed through the brown bush that was my hair. Once it looked a bit tamed, I glanced at my watch and sighed. Fifteen minutes had gone in taming this wild bush. I walked out of my room to see Malfoy lying leisurely on the couch. He glanced up at me and gave a smirk in my direction.

 

“Morning, Granger. Long-time no see.”

“Why do you care?” I snapped. Seeing his face had made the hatred all come back.

“Well, we are A) roommates so when you go missing, I wonder if there is a meeting or something and B) You and I are supposed to be working on things together and you go ahead and ignore me for two days straight? I do not like that.”

 

I looked down sheepishly. I had completely forgotten about the letter after I told Ginny. My mind had been occupied with other images. I cringed inwardly. I wasn’t going to let Malfoy know anything!

 

“Well, for your kind information, I was seeking help. Ginny just promised to think over it.’

“You told the Weaslette? Why would you tell others?”

“Because, Malfoy, she is my best friend. Involving her is only helpful. You did tell Blaise Zabini didn’t you. Besides she was there when I got Pansy’s letter too. She deserves to know.”

 

Malfoy sighed. “Fine no problem. As long as she helps figuring out what the hell that Pansy whore is up to.”

 

I winced and started walking towards the door. Malfoy didn’t snap or be rude once. It didn’t even anger him much when I mentioned that Ginny knows. He was being sweet, in Malfoy-dictionary meaning of sweet anyway. What was happening? Is this some kind of trap?

 

My hand froze on the door handle. _Trap_. What if? I turned around and looked at Malfoy as it dawned upon me. It was all a trap!

 

“Granger? What is wrong?”

“It was, wasn’t it?”

“What? Granger? Are you, OK?”

 

“I figured it out,” I breathed out. “Pansy, the letter she sent you. The last one was too sweet. Too soft. And it wouldn’t burn.”

“Well, I know all that. Will you tell me what you figured out?”

“It is all a trap.” I said

 

“How?” Malfoy asked, confused.

“Why would she write you a letter that cannot be destroyed. She was too sweet to you. Unnecessarily sweet. And she _asks_ you to burn the letter so that you know it’s indestructible. Don’t you see it? She is showing you she has an upper hand. It is clever trap. If you tell people about it now, they will think you knew about this for a long time and you chose not to tell. Then there is the way she spoke… as if you are together and that you have been helping her plot against Hogwarts. People will never believe that you were against the whole thing.”

 

“But what of the other letters? We can show that and prove that she was threatening me, right?” he asked frowning.

 

I sat on the couch. That was right. I needed to have another look at the letters.

“Can I take another look at the letters? I want to see if I’m right.”

 

Malfoy nodded and went into his room. He came back with a box and handed it to me. I picked up the top most letter… the letter Malfoy had received first. But it was different. It had changed.

 

 

 

**_Draco,_ **

**_Baby, don’t worry. It is not all over yet... this is not the end. They can’t escape us forever. We will come for them and when we do, they better be ready to give up. You know the consequences they will face, don’t you? I’m just glad you are back in Hogwarts. We need people on the inside. Write soon!_ **

****

**_Pansy_ **

 

My jaw dropped. This was so clever. I had read the letter just the other day! And it had changed so quickly. I handed over the letter to Malfoy who read it in shock. He snatched the rest of the letters and read through them, all of which had modified, reading clearly that Malfoy was a part and parcel of this “Mission”. Malfoy looked up at me in shock, his eyes showing anger. Just then a screech owl flew in and dropped a scarlet envelop at Malfoy’s feet. My eyes widened.

 

“Malfoy, that is a _Howler_.”

“I know.” He gulped. The envelope began smoking at the corners as Malfoy picked it up. It exploded into Pansy’s voice. But it was not that loud. Just loud enough to make it sound like yelling but not so loud that anyone outside could hear.

 

_“FRATERNISING WITH THE ENEMY ARE WE, DRACO? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN WHEN THEO TOLD ME ABOUT YOU DEFENDING THAT SLUT. I KNEW YOU WOULD SEEK HER HELP. I KNEW YOU WOULD MAKE HER READ IT, YOU BASTARD. AND SURE AS HELL, I FELT HER TOUCH ON THE LETTER. HOW ELSE DO YOU THINK I COULD CHANGE THE LETTERS?_

Malfoy and I exchanged looks. She knew that I was helping him. I wasn’t sure if I was angry or about to laugh at her face.

 

_YOU THINK YOU ARE SO CLEVER, GRANGER. STAY AWAY FROM DRACO. I MIGHT NOT BE THERE WITH HIM BUT HE IS MINE. YOU WILL NOT TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME. WHEN HOGWARTS GOES DOWN, I’LL MAKE SURE THAT I’LL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS, YOU WHORE._

I pulled out my wand, furious. That bitch! I felt a hand drape around my wrist and a jolt of electricity across my spine. Malfoy shook his head and I lowered my wand. Destroying the howler will not destroy Pansy Cow Parkinson.

 

_YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM UP TO. AND WHEN YOU FIGURE IT OUT, IT WILL BE TOO LATE. YOU WILL ALL BE DESTROYED. YOU WILL BE INCINERATED. THE DARK LORD’S WISH WILL BE FULFILLED AND I WILL BE THE REASON FOR IT!_

The letter burst into flames and dropped to the ground. I was shaking with rage. I looked up at Malfoy who had clenched fist. The other hand that was holding mine tightened its grip. I tried to pull out but I couldn’t.

 

“Malfoy, you are hurting me.” I whimpered. My fingers were numb.

Malfoy snapped out of his rage and looked at his hand. Realising what he was doing, he loosened his grip but held on to my hand. It looked like he needed something to hold on to.

 

“Hey, we will get to her. I promise.”

“Why the fuck can’t they leave me alone?” He burst out. “I never asked to be a part of any of this! And now I have a stalker bitch knowing my every move! How am I supposed to handle that?

 

“We will handle it, D-Draco,” I stuttered. After what we had just faced together, name was not to be a barrier. I knew he had changed and I was ready to finally accept it.

 

“How will I? Protecting this place took its toll six months ago. If more people die…” Draco trailed into silence. His jaw was clenched. He was breathing heavily and a single tear fought to flow out of his eyes.

 

Whatever happened next, I could never explain. I don’t know what came over me. I cannot understand till date what I was feeling. All I knew was that Malfoy was sad. And that he needed me.

 

I freed my hand from his and he looked up at me. I didn’t think twice before I stepped closer to him and wrapped my hand around his waist. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. There was silence for a second. He then wrapped his arm around me and held me close. The hug was not a new one. But it was completely different, somehow. I felt warm in my chest, as if a huge weight was leaving it and judging by his slow breathing, Draco was feeling the same way. Somehow, despite all the bickering and all the enmity between us, we had grown close in the past few months. Not close enough to be friends. But close enough to be there for each other when needed. It was comforting, this hug.

 

We stayed like that for a long time. He sighed audibly and loosened his grip and I stepped back. As I let go, my heart sank. I didn’t like leaving the hug. I _liked_ being close to him. Close enough to inhale his scent. I looked up at him and the look he wore reciprocated my thoughts. He didn’t like breaking the hug either. My heart thumped unevenly in my chest and new butterflies burst through their cocoons and flew inside my stomach. What just happened?

 

I sat on the couch. I had already missed double Herbology. I needed to come up with a better reason than I stayed comforting Draco. But my brain was buzzing in my ears. It was wired wrong for the day. Draco took a seat beside me, silent and thoughtful. Neither of us had the courage to talk. Even if we had, what would we talk about?

 

It seemed like hours when he decided to break the silence.

“We need to talk about this.”

I looked up at him. “Sure.” What do I say?

“This should stop, Granger. We aren’t friends! Hell, we haven’t even been civil to each other. We can’t be doing this.”

I felt anger. He was speaking as if we did unspeakable things! “What _this_? It was just a hug, Malfoy! And I told you I wasn’t going to stop trying. We were there for each other that is all. why are you so offended by this?”

“You don’t understand! I cannot do this friend thing. Not with you. Not when Pansy is threatening your life. I don’t fear her, but if I take her lightly and something happens to you…” Malfoy’s voice broke. “I can’t have more blood on my hands. I already have Dumbledore’s. If he had been alive, the school would have been saved! And now if the school is attacked again…” he put his head in his hands.

 

I was frozen. He did not have any idea about Dumbledore. And hence, he blames himself. He is guilty about it. He is suffering. I suddenly see a small boy, with pale hair and skin, hiding under the bed, cowering with fear. Malfoy has been exactly that on the inside. That is what he feels. He is beating himself up over nothing. He needed salvation.

 

I scoot closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stiffened and turned his eyes to him. His eyes reflected such agony and pain that my heart ached.

 

“Draco, you aren’t responsible for Dumbledore’s death.”

“I am!” he said exasperated. “I should have killed him. My mother thought I will fail and got Snape to do it for me. That is why Dumbledore is dead. Because of the unbreakable vow.”

“That is what you think, Draco. And that is not the whole truth. Yes, your mum made Snape take a vow. But the only reason why Snape agreed in the first place was because Dumbledore was already dying.”

 

Draco’s face was full of shock. I could almost see him, trying to make sense of the whole thing.

 

“Yes” I whispered. “The summer before our sixth year, Dumbledore was doing his own research on Voldemort (Draco winced but I ignored him and continued) and his horcruxes. One of the horcrux, a ring, also happened to be one of the Deathly Hallows- Yes they exist!” I said eyeing Draco’s expression. “Anyway, Dumbledore forgot that it was a horcrux and wore the ring and it had a reaction. Snape had curbed the effects but didn’t avert them. Dumbledore would have died anyway. And he knew he was supposed to be killed by you. And he did not want you to go through that. He had already asked Snape to take over. Unbreakable vow or not, Snape would have killed him either way.”

 

Draco sat in silence and I let it all sink inside of him. I hoped this would cure his guilt. He might have been a bully but he was never cruel. He deserved the truth.

 

“Thanks.” He whispered, in a broken voice and I sighed. He needed salvation after all.

 

I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. I smiled to myself and walked out of the common room as he stared at me with his jaw open. He needs some time to think things over.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:**

**It feels great to have a functioning brain, I swear!**

**Comment what you think of this chapter? I liked writing the last bit. I wanted Draco's guilt here.**

**Question time! What do you think would be Draco's patronus, provided he could produce one? Don't say Snake because that one is a cliché.**

**xoxo**

**~Annie**


	18. Chapter 18

**18\. The Truth**

 

**Draco’s POV:**

 

What had happened to me in the past month was all a haze. October had been one hell of a ride. It started with the truce I had made with Granger after her fall. Then she hugs me. I call out on Nott for calling her a Mudblood. She then heals my wound.

 

And there was the second hug. This time, she wasn’t vulnerable, she wasn’t shaken after a nightmare. She was there for me, comforting me, knowing that I needed her. Whatever that was, it happened because she cared for me. Now how was that even possible? And the kiss on the cheek! That was definitely unexpected. Why would she do that?

 

“Look, if you are gonna zone out on me when you are supposed to be working, then I will not come to study with you at all.” Zabini whined beside me.

“Do it yourself then, arsehole!” I shut the book with a force.

“Whoa, what happened to you? Are you wearing the grumpy pants today?”

“Not now, Blaise. I am pissed enough.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“No” I growled. Here I was going again, pushing away the only friend I had in the school.

“Even if it makes you feel better?”

“It will only make me more confused Zabini!” I whined

“Try me…?” He asked, concerned. Only, I knew all he wanted was gossip. I give it to him anyway.

 

“Things got weird with me and Granger.” I sighed.

“How weird?” his eyes lit up. _I told you so…_

“Well, she saw me half naked the other day and I accidentally flirted with her-“

Zabini snorted, “ _Accidentally_? You? Mate, you never flirt accidentally. Flirting is your second nature. I am surprised you didn’t start your relationship with Granger by flirting.”

 

“There is no relationship, Zabini!” I said exasperated. “Will you listen to me?”

“Alright, Go on…”

“Then on Monday, Pansy sends me this threatening Howler. And I was all shaking with anger and all… And to console me she… she…”

“She what?!”

“She hugged me…”

 

Blaise rolled his eyes. “That is all? You lovebirds have already crossed that milestone. Tell me something new.”

“Ay, no! This was more… It was more. She also kissed me on the cheek.”

“Ah hah! Now that is what you tell me!”

‘Can you hide you fucking gossip girl personality and help me out here?” I glared at him. He was such an annoying little bitch!

“Help you in what? I should tell you how you feel?”

 

I nodded. I needed that from someone, might as well be him.

 

“Did you like the hug?” he asked. I nodded.

“Did you feel good after the hug?” he asked. I nodded.

“Did you like that little peck on the cheek, as you call it?” he asked. I nodded again.

 

“You have a crush, Mate.” He concluded.

“What the fuck, Zabini!” I widened my eyes.

“What? You told me to tell you how you feel. And I gave you my diagnosis. What more do you want?”

“I am sure I am just warming up to Granger. I can’t have a crush on _her_!”

“Why? Because she is a Mudblood?”

“DON’T YOU FUCKING CALL HER THAT!” I yelled. Thank the gods, the classroom we were seated in was empty.

“Why are you defending her, Draco?” Zabini questioned and I became silent. “You called her that all the time for the past six years! What changed now? What is so different now?”

“Because I know it’s wrong!” I exclaimed. “I saw the hurt in her eyes when someone calls her a Mudblood. And that feels terrible. The battle has changed me, Blaise. I see people’s pain now. And I don’t like it when she is pained.”

 

“Draco, mate, you like her. You were terrible to her because you liked her. You could never shut up about her. You thought being the bad guy would mean her attention is on you. You thought by bullying her, she would notice you. Now, after you realise where _his_ actions got You-Know-who, you see yourself as him. And you don’t want to be him. And so, now, you have been more accepting of your caring side for her. That is why you saved her from falling, that is why you consoled her when she was hurting. And that is why, of all the people you could have gone to, the professors included, you went to her for help.”

 

I froze on my seat, my mind numb. I was clueless. This cannot be true. No way in hell can this be true. I shook my head slowly, but unsurely.

 

“Well, mate, It’s up to you.” Zabini sighed. “I have told you the truth. And I have stayed with you long enough for me to know you. But it is up to you to accept it. Think over it… I just hope you will figure it out some day.”

 

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Hermione’s POV:**

 

My mind was still dazed since Monday. It was the near end of yet another week. Draco and I had been… normal, so to speak. He freezes for a second every time I speak to him, like he was a faulty tape recorder. As for me, I wasn’t not one bit normal. My heart threatened to jump out of me when I was around him and my hand yearned to hold his. And when I was not around him, I _missed_ him. There! I said it! I missed him, so much so that any silver hair caught my attention. I was going crazy, I was sure. Why couldn’t my parents be psychiatrist instead of dentists. At least I would know what the Merlin was up with me!

 

I hadn’t uttered a single word to Ginny. She would flip out if she found out. Not with anger but with her annoying ideas about how I feel. If I wanted to hear that, I would listen to my subconscious. It was telling me something… something that I should be accepting. But I wanted to hear something different all together. I hate to accept the truth.

 

“Hey, Hermione!” Ginny had caught up with me outside Charms.

“Yes, Gin?”

“I got something planned for tonight and you aren’t gonna say no…”

“What is it?” I groaned. When Ginny says, she planned something, it was always a disaster trap.

“You are coming over to my dorm tonight. And we…. Wand lights please….”

“Cut to it please!”

“Fine, buzzkill. I don’t even know why I bother. We are getting drunk!!”

My jaw dropped. “Ginny!” I hissed. “We aren’t supposed to do that!”

“Oh, loosen up Hermy! It’s one night. Besides, who’s going to find out?”

“I feel terrible about this plan…” I frowned.

 

“Are you in or not? I am drinking anyway, so are you gonna let me drink alone?”

I cringed. Drunk Ginny was difficult to handle if left alone. “Fine! How are we getting drunk anyway?”

“I got like three bottles of Wine from Diagon Alley. I sneaked it into my trunk for some epic girls’ night, but you had to go on be the Head Girl, moving out and all. So, I thought, we could have one tonight. Alright? Alright!”

 

She ran away before I could tell her anything. I had a weird feeling about this “Girls’ night”. But it had been long since Ginny and I had had a drink together. I decided to take part in this crime for one night.

 

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:**

**I am so so so so so sorry people! I am  uploading the next chapter today as well. Hope that will make you forgive me.**

**I have been so busy with my tests and assignments. Good news is my semester is now over. Bad news is my next semester starts on Wednesday... that is not much of a break now, is it?!**

**The time I got in between I have caught up in TV shows! Stranger things and Riverdale! Cole Sprouse, am I right? I now started with American Horror story ever since my bff forced me to watch the coven season... she knows how much I love witches and them morbid stuff.**

**Anywhoooo, I am ranting and y'all are reading so patiently... Thanks for reading and all your support. Hope you like this chapter and the next one :)**

**Love,**

**~Annie <3**


	19. Chapter 19

**19\. Acceptance**

**Draco’s POV:**

 

_I was back at the Manor. I was seated at the table with mother and father, staring at the floor. I feared to see the sight in front of me. I knew I wouldn’t last long. However, a scream forced me to look up at the horror that was going on the floor of the drawing room._

_“I’m going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? Where?” Aunt Bella screamed at the figure lying at her feet._

_“We found it – we found it – PLEASE!” The figure screamed as Bellatrix kicked the girl with her feet._

_“CRUCIO!” Bellatrix yelled, and the girl writhed miserably. A single tear formed in my eyes and rolled down to my lap. I looked down before my dad could see me, tearing up for the muggle born._

_“Draco…” I heard a whisper and I looked up again. Aunt Bella and my parents were nowhere to be seen. It was just me and the brown-haired girl, now. She was looking at me, still lying on the floor. She appeared too tired to move. I wanted to get up, I wanted to help her, but I couldn’t._

_“Draco…” Hermione whispered again. “Save me! Please!”_

_My eyes welled up. I couldn’t bear to hear the feeble voice. I got up and went near her, but it was too late. A flash of green light appeared, and she was lying in my arms, limp and lifeless. I had failed her, again._

I woke up, drenched in sweat despite the chilly weather. It was almost midnight. I realised I was crying. This was the worst thing that had happened to me. Not becoming a Death Eater, not being forced to kill Dumbledore. It was this moment, the one where I realised that I was not even capable of saving the innocent that were locked up in my own house. And watching Granger get tortured was the nightmare that was haunting me.

 

I could not wrap my head around the idea of me liking her. That is like McGonagall falling in love with the Dark Lord. It was impossible. Yet, it seemed hard not to accept it. Did I really like her that way? Was it even Ok to like her?

 

I walked out of my room to my favourite armchair. The fireplace cracked with the little tinder that remained. I lit a few candles enough to shroud the rest of the room in darkness. I stared into the flames, my eyes still burning with tears.

 

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Hermione’s POV:**

 

I arrived at Ginny’s place at Nine at night, post dinner. I promised myself two glasses. That is all. somebody should be there to take care of Ginny. But fate, and by fate, I mean Ginny, had other plans for me. By Half Past Ten, we had gone through one and a half bottles of wine. My head was getting dizzy and I was giggling way too much.

 

“Ok, let’s talk boys!” Ginny exclaimed.

“We did that for the past half hour,” I slurred. “Can’t we do something else?”

“No, _I_ spoke about boys. Now you do. Tell me about Viktor.”

 

I giggled. Viktor Krum was handsome and all, but I was never attracted to him in any carnal way. He was disappointed when I wouldn’t let him into my pants, but he never showed that.

 

“Viktor is a good man. He was smart, handsome- “

“Talk about his body!” Ginny scowled and threw a pillow at me. “I don’t care about his brains. Fuckable or not?”

 

I burst out laughing. Only alcohol could get me to be ok with this conversation without admonishing her.

“I guess he was to most girls. But I didn’t like him that way. I couldn’t like him that way. His kisses were sloppy, actually. You know,” I thought back “Come to think of it, he was very awkward. It was my first kiss, so I am not really judging. I think I was only going out with him because I wanted to get Ron jealous.”

 

“Oh, Hermione, so many girls would die to snog that guy and you call him unattractive?” Ginny fake jaw dropped, and I threw the pillow back at her.

“Yeah well, I didn’t _find_ him attractive. And his kiss was a real turn-off.”

“As if you would have done anything if you had found him attractive. Admit it, Herms… you are a prude.”

“I am not! I have done stuff… As if you and Harry are doing it!”

“Well…” Ginny blushed.

“You did not!” I gaped at her.

“Um… Not exactly. It happened right before we left for Hogwarts when we almost, well, got together. I am not sure if anything happened...”

“How can you not be sure?” I asked eyes widening.

“Well, I felt _some_ pain, but we didn’t do it completely. I backed out in the last minute. I was scared of mum”

I giggled. She scowled and continued. “But I think we will do it sometime during Christmas… Mum will kill me if she finds out.”

“She sure as hell will!” I laughed.

 

“What did you mean by stuff?” Ginny narrowed her eyes at me.

“Well, Ron and I weren’t exactly… um… platonic…” I flushed.

“No… I meant _why_? Ron is disgusting!”

“Ginny! He was my boyfriend!”

“Yeah, and he is my brother. I know him. That is why I know he is disgusting.”

I made a face at her and she laughed.

 

“So, what was the deal with Ron then?” Ginny continued, lying on the bed.

“He...” I struggled to find the right words to describe my ex to his sister. “He was… attractive, yes. I would have wanted more from him surely, but somewhere we lacked the connect. I mean, it seemed like he cared more for me when he was friends with me. Not as much as a girlfriend. So… I had to let him know that…”

 

“Hmmm… and that was quite a few months ago. Time to find someone new, don’t you think?”

“Oh, come on Ginny,” I whined. “Who is there, tell me? Everyone is intimidated by me. I don’t know why!”

“There’s one person who is not intimidated…” Ginny wiggled her eyebrows, finishing the second bottle.

“And who would that be?”

“The Mr. Malfoy, of course!”

“Ughhhh” I groaned and hid my head under the pillow. She was gonna make me talk.

“Come on, Hermy! He is, like freaking hot!”

“I don’t want to think that Ginny!” I whined, taking a sip out of the third bottle. Ginny wasn’t going to stop until I talk, and I don’t want to talk if I am sober.

“This one time, during a quidditch practise, he was in the changing rooms and I accidentally walked in. We got to see him without a shirt. I swear, if I wasn’t hating him and found the need to insult him on his face… and if Dean hadn’t been around, I would have drooled all over him.”

 

I giggled again. I had seen him shirtless… And I couldn’t agree more. The vision appeared to me and it felt like I had molten metal in my stomach. The room felt ten degrees warmer. I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks.

 

“Whoa, Hold up. You, girl, are blushing. What are you hiding from me?”

“Nothing!” Even as I said that, I felt my cheeks heat up further. _Fuck! She caught me!_

“’Mione! I know you very well. Tell me what you are hiding. Did you two have sex already?”

“What the fuck, Ginny!” I was mortified. “No!!!”

“Then what is it? Tell me else I’ll assume the worst!”

“Fine! That day when I came to your dormitory, something happened that morning…”

 

When I finished, Ginny’s face was bright with excitement and I am sure my face was a tomato. _Why me?!_

 

“He _flirted_ with you!” Ginny grinned.

“He did not!”

“Honey, that is flirting, just so you know. You like him!” She gasped.

“No way! Hell, no!”

“Or at least you find him attractive! And you are hiding more things from me! Tell me…”

 

I sat there, defeated. Ginny should have been a psychiatrist. “We hugged again, the other day. And I kissed him on the cheek.”

“WHAT?!” Ginny screamed, and my head hurt. I took a huge sip of the wine to keep me drunk. I couldn’t handle this sober.

                                                       

“Tell. Me. Everything.” She said, sitting up straight.

 

“It was only because he was sad, I swear.” I told her, after I told the Howler story.

“Suuuureeee! Tell yourself that. At least you will be the only one who believes that. You guys are starting to crush on each other, you realise that, right?”

“No way! That’s not possible!”

“Accept it! What more proof do you want?”

“But- “

“Accept it!”

“Gin- “

“Nah-uh, accept it!”

“But- “

“Hermy!”

“Fine!” I was tired of her nag. “I like him, alright!”

“Yeah, well, I already knew that.” Ginny winked and lay back on the bed.  


I blushed furiously. I wanted this moment to disappear altogether but that was not going to happen. I said it. I had said that to shut her up. But did I really? It sounded like I meant it. And for some twisted reason, it seemed right.

 

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

  **A/N:**

**Here it is as promised! What I have in store for next chapter is some good stuff... i think. I hope I get to write and publish within the next few days...**

**Much love,**

**Annie.**

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**20\. Succumb**

**Hermione’s POV:**

 

I stumbled into the room, all flustered and dizzy. It was way past midnight and I had the last bottle of wine in my hand. Ginny had passed out after hearing my so called ‘confession’ and I did not want to face her in the morning. I sincerely hoped she didn’t remember it.

 

I felt a little tipsy. Okay, a lot tipsy. “Fuck!” I yelled when I banged my toe against the couch. Wow, this was getting out of hand.

 

“Granger?” a voice sneered at me. I stumbled back in shock and my calves hit something. One moment I was upright and the next, I was on the couch, my head spinning.

“Great!” I whined. This was the last person I wanted to meet, especially when I was drunk.

“What are you doing?” Malfoy’s face came into view. He was wearing a white vest, showing off his biceps. His face bore a mixture of amusement and concern.

“What do you want, Malfoy? Quit bothering me!”

“Me? Really? I was on the armchair, peacefully reading. You enter in and curse, rather loudly. And _I_ am bothering you?”

 

I snorted and tried to get up. The room spun again, sending me right back into the couch.

“You are drunk.” He said.

“No shit, Sherlock!” I rolled my eyes at him. “What else did you discover? That ‘Edd the duck’ is a Duck?”

“Who?”

“Sherlock! Right, muggle stuff… never mind.”

“I am aware of Sherlock. I just asked about the other thing…” he shrugged.

“It is a television- wait you know Sherlock?” I gaped. “How?”

“I _read_ , Granger! I am reading Macbeth now.” He said waving the book in front of my face before casting it aside.

“Why? You hate muggles!”

“I don’t hate muggles…” He mumbled.

“What?” I asked to confirm what he said.

 

“Um, nothing.” He eyed the bottle in my hand, “Aren’t you Ms. Perfect-girl-with-good-grades? What’s with the bottle?”

“What? I shouldn’t let myself go for once. I am not as perfect as you think I am.”

“Oh really?”

“Being perfect is boring,” I complained. “You should let go too.” I offered him the bottle.  


He chucked and grabbed the bottle from my hand. He took a swig and I grinned.

 

“See… fun, isn’t it? Drinking in a school building, some danger!”

“It is not the first time for me, Granger,” He took another sip and handed the bottle to me.

 

“Of course, it’s not. You dig the bad boy charm, don’t you?” I drank and gave him the bottle.

“That _is_ true…” he chuckled, going for yet another sip.

“I wonder what you would be… you know, without all of this. Like, without this rude, obnoxious, narcissistic, sexy side of yours- “

“What did you just say?”

 

It took me a second to realise what I had just said. I flushed at the thought. _Kill. Me. Now._

 

“Um... nothing. I am going to bed.” I said pushing myself off the couch.

“You think I am sexy?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Boy, you are clearly drunk! See, you are being obnoxious,” I said, trying to play it cool. I failed rather miserably.

“Do you or do you not find me sexy?” He asked, and a smirk formed on those perfect lips. _The lips that I wanted to bite…_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. “No, I don’t. Now, if you don’t mind, I am going to bed. Goodnight Malfoy.” I said and turned around. _What the fuck was wrong with me!_

 

My heart leapt to my throat when I felt a strong grip on my wrist. I felt a yank and I stumbled backwards, right into Malfoy’s hard chest. He snaked his arm around my waist and held me close. I could feel him breathing on my neck as he leaned closer. I was highly aware of his fingers trailing up my arm, leaving Goosebumps behind. I jumped as he whispered into my ears.

 

“Am I sexy now?”

“No…” I said with shaky breath. My head was spinning, and this whole situation was unfamiliar to me. I knew I was supposed to feel uncomfortable, I knew I should push him away. But I liked whatever it was that was happening.

 

He turned me around to face him, still holding me close, making us attached at the hip. His grey eyes were smouldering, like molten silver. I blushed at his intense gaze and went redder as he brushed my cheek to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. A tint of pink appeared under the pale skin of his cheeks as I held on to his biceps, feeling them flex under my palm. I bit my lip and looked down at the floor. He trailed down my jawbone lightly with his finger and I shivered. _Why was I affected so much by him?_ And he seemed to enjoy it. _That cocky bastard!_ He held my chin up and tugged to free my lip. I saw his gaze traveling to my lips and I gasped.

 

“Am I still _not_ sexy?” He asked, his thumb circling my jaw, each time, touching my lip ever so lightly. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips and I felt a carnal hunger somewhere inside me.

“Ugnh…” I muttered, dazed. His face was centimetres away from mine and my heart was beating hard in my chest.

 

I knew what was coming next, but I was too dazed to process anything at all. Did I want this? His breath blew over my face, intoxicating me. I blinked a few times and saw him smirk at my reaction. _Draco…_

 

I don’t know who closed the distance, but judging by my arm around his neck, it could have been me. His lips were soft against mine and his hand held my face to his. The room was chilly, but my skin heated up to a million degrees. Draco Malfoy was kissing me. And I was kissing him right back.

 

My fingers had somehow found its way into his hair. The strands were smooth as I entwined my fingers in them, pulling slightly. Some zillion thoughts ran across my head, all of them forgotten in a second. Is this what the books described? As that mind-blowing, fireworks-bursting kiss? Because it sure as hell felt like one!

 

The kiss was not gentle anymore. It was laced with lust. I heard him let out a soft gasp and he bit down my lip. I pulled myself closer to him, if that was possible and he tightened his grip around my waist as he dipped his head to my level. His tongue caressed my lip and my breathing got harsher. A moan escaped my mouth as his tongue invaded my mouth. As I felt our tongues battle for dominance, it seemed like my body was a live wire, so alive, so sensitive, and so energetic.

 

I felt my back being pressed against the wall. When did that happen? We broke away for oxygen, but he didn’t let me breathe. He blew a trail of kisses down my throat and latched on to my neck. He continued to kiss my neck and his hand moved down from my waist, trailing up and down my thigh. His hand slowly crept into my skirt, his hand brushing against my bare skin of my thigh. He was treading dangerously close to my area. I realised what was happening, as if I had been woken up from a deep slumber. _WHAT WAS I DOING?!_

I placed my hand on his shoulder and pushed him away. As I did that, my eyes stung, and my heart sank. Not because I was mortified, but because pushing him away pained me. I felt suddenly empty. We stood panting, not looking at each other. As the adrenaline died down, ecstasy was replaced with guilt. My eyes teared up, spilling them down my cheek. How did I allow this to happen? A sob escaped my mouth and Draco looked up.

 

“Hermione, no… don’t cry…” he tried to hold my hand, but I backed away.

“No. Stay back.” I said in between tears.

“Hermione wait- “

“No, Draco. I can’t do this right now!”

 

I ran into my room before he could stop me. I locked the door behind me. I sank to the floor, pulling my knees up to my chin. Tears still streamed down my cheeks. Why did I allow this? Why did I kiss him? Why did he affect me so much? _Why did I push him away?_

 

I touched my swollen lips and they tingled. I walked up to the mirror and looked at myself. I was pink with the kiss and tears. I could still feel him on my lips, his breath on my skin, his touch…. I examined my neck closely and found a small darker taint on my skin where he had kissed. It wasn’t prominent but the message it sent to me was clear. I was marked his.

 

I changed into my pyjamas and crawled under my sheets. I tossed and turned for a long time, all along craving for a strong pair of arms to hold me close to him, a certain someone who had gotten under my skin without me knowing, without me realising. Draco Malfoy…

 

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 

**Draco’s POV:**

 

I was still shocked the next day morning. I was tightly wrapped in my sheets, too wary to go out. From the moment she had walked, or rather stumbled, into the room, she had my whole attention. I had felt so different. I wanted to care for her, make sure she was safe but at the same time, letting her enjoy the moment. For once, it seemed like her uptight self was long asleep.  It was refreshing to see her like this. And that had made her call me _sexy._ I still wondered if she had meant what she had said.

 

I didn’t know what had come over me. I liked that she thought that way. Anybody else thinking so would have been something they did usually. I may be narcissistic but hearing that too often tired me out too. But when she said that, I felt good, as if I was waiting for her to have that opinion of me. And that is what made me want to kiss her.

 

I remembered the way my heart beat to the way she whimpered under my touch. I didn’t know she could have that effect on me. And I wasn’t going to lie when I say that it was one of the best kisses I have ever had. But things had escalated way too quickly way too soon.

 

I sighed defeatedly. I was done hiding out in my room. I had nothing to hide. It was impulse, but I don’t think it was wrong. Or was it?

 

I stepped out of my room and heard a gasp. I turned around to see Granger at the doorway of her room. She was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans that flaunted the curves of her legs and a flannel shirt. I figured our previous encounter was messing with my head because she looked… _hot_. _I wanted to kiss her then and there..._ What was wrong with me? My eyes darted to her lips and I licked mine involuntarily. Her lips parted just the slightest when she noticed my stare and I knew she felt the same way.

 

_NO!_ Something screamed inside me, and I broke away from the trance. I did not want that. _She_ would not want that.

 

“Hi,” I whispered, slowly.

“Hi,” she said back.

“Er… About what happened last night- “I began.

“It meant nothing, right?” She asked hurriedly.

I sighed in relief. At least she didn’t scream at me. “No, it didn’t.”

“Good. Because what happened last night was a drunken mistake. I am glad it didn’t erm... go out of control.” A faint blush tinted her cheeks. She looked cute.

 

_Shut up, Draco!_ I cleared my head and smirked at her. I needed her to think that I would never like her. “Don’t worry, Granger. It would not have gone out of control. Not with a _prude_ like you anyway.”

 

I could see the hurt in her eyes the moment I said it, and I felt the immediate rush of guilt. But it was needed right now. The direction in which we were headed was not meant to be. I was not the right person for her. She deserved way better than someone like me, a guilt-ridden prick who was also an ex-Death Eater.

 

“Right… I wouldn’t want to catch anything from a manwhore like you anyway,” She spat, her eyes hardening. “Now that I am sober, I wonder what made me kiss a pathetic little ferret such as yourself in the first place. Even if I were drunk.”

 

She walked out of the Common Room, shutting the door behind her with a bang and I let out a breath that I had been holding. _What have I done?_

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

  **A/N:**

**So... they kissed!**

**I swear to god I had written this chapter a week ago but I took a long time editing. I changed twenty different sentences twenty different times. And I am more than positive there are still mistakes in the damn chapter. I still had the most fun writing it. So let me know what you guys think of it.**

**I am sooooo waiting for Voldemort Origins and Crimes of Grindelwald to release! I need some wizardry world stuff in my life before I cave in and start reading Harry Potter all over again... Not that it's a bad thing to do.**

**Anywhoooo... Hope you like the chapter as much as I liked writing it. Do let me know... and thanks for all the patronus suggestions. I'll consider them.**

**Au Revoir,**

**Annie**


	21. Chapter 21

**21\. Hurt**

 

****A/N:** **

****Hey all! Thanks for sticking around, if you still are. I am so terribly sorry. I could not get much writing done. On a happier note, I am almost done with my college and I did start a job three months ago. But it has been really stressful managing work and college assignments together, to get some writing done. Corporate life is a bitch! I binge Netflix in the free times that I get. Not the healthiest choice but I get by.** **

****I hope you continue to support this story. I am going to keep writing and finish it. May take some time but I definitely am going to complete it. Hope you like this chapter!** **

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****Hermione’s POV:** **

_Why couldn’t I stop?_  I asked myself repeatedly as the tears streamed down my cheeks. I was locked up in a stall of the Girl’s toilet, again. Trolls don’t teach me much lesson. I couldn’t control my tears.  _Why was I hurt so much?_

I should have known that he would never change. I didn’t expect him to like me, now, did I? Maybe I didn’t want him to like me but now, knowing that he doesn’t and probably never will, it fucked me up. For a minute during the heated moment, I  _actually_ __liked__  it. I wanted it to continue. I felt like it was meant to be. How could I be so stupid? How could I go crushing on someone I know is an arsehole, kiss him, and then let him break my heart? How could I think, even for a second, that he was capable of change? Maybe he wasn’t responsible for Dumbledore’s death or for being forced to be a Death Eater. He was, however, a bully. Someone who had tormented me for years. How could that ever change?

“Hermione! Are you in here?” I heard Ginny’s voice calling out to me. I was supposed to meet her an hour ago.

“I am…” I heard the shake in my voice. I loathed myself for being so weak.

“’Mione? Are you OK?” Ginny asked, sounding concerned. “Come out where I can see you.”

“In a minute.” I told her and wiped my eyes with toilet paper. I controlled my tears and stepped out of the stall. Ginny rushed to me when she saw my face.

“Hermy? What happened to you?” she gasped and fresh tears threatened to spill. I didn’t even remember drinking so much water.

“Nothing.” I whispered.

“It doesn’t look nothing. You snuck out of my room last night and I was woken up this morning by your burning coin in my pocket, saying you wanted to meet me. You then ditch that as well and are locked up in a bathroom stall, crying your eyes out. Tell me what is wrong?”

I bit my lip. How can I tell her about how mortified I was? I felt so stupid.

“Hermione!” She urged me, and I told her everything. Right from the drunken conversation with Draco to the kiss, right up till morning’s incident and how he had hurt me.

“Oh, honey!” She hugged me, and I cried harder.  _Why the fuck wouldn’t I stop crying?_

“And he said this all of a sudden?”

“Yes.” I sniffed. “We were having a normal conversation about last night. In fact, I think I even saw him flush slightly when I saw him in the morning, like he was remembering what happened. He was casual and then he makes such a remark. Ugh!” I groaned.

“Sounds like he is a stuck-up prick. You deserve better.”

“Ginny! Till last night you wanted me to be with him. And now…”

“I never wanted you to  _be_ with him. I wanted you to see what you actually feel. Whether you decide to be with him or not is up to you. He is a changed guy and he does deserve a chance, but not if he is being a dick to you.”

I sighed. She was right. He was being a dick. He may be good looking and all but I didn’t deserve his crap.

“Fine. I don’t like him anymore.” I said with gritted teeth.

“You can’t just stop liking someone, Hermione. Not in a second. Believe me, I had tried it with Harry. Give it time, though.” She said, and I rolled my eyes.

“Speaking of,” She said. “Do you remember what you had told me to do to get Harry’s attention? Why don’t you do that?”

“I don’t want Draco’s attention,” I grimaced. “Or Harry’s” I said after a beat.

“Oh, shut up. You know what I mean.” She scowled. “You can try the same to get Malfoy out of your head. Get out of that I-don’t-see-boys-around-me look you have and try dating. You need men in your life. And sex.” She giggled.

I elbowed her, and she gasped. I thought I had hurt her, but she looked like Archimedes about to shout  _“Eureka”_.

“I realised why you liked Malfoy in the first place. He is the opposite of my brother! Intelligent, sexy, bad boy charm. And unlike Viktor, he is not clingy. And above all this, he is that one person with whom you can argue and maybe lose. You like a challenge, Hermione. Bickering with him turns you on!”

I rolled my eyes at her. “And what use is this theory of yours?”  
“Oh, it proves my point further. You need some.”

“I need what?” I asked, confused.

“You don’t get it? All you need is some Basilisk in your chamber of secrets! Some wand in your casing! A certain hot Slytherin in your bed!”

I blushed furiously. I hated Ginny. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“Come on, girl. You need sex. No wonder you are so uptight.”

I grimaced. “What kind of friend are you?!” I said walking out of the toilet.

“Only the best, ma’am. The best.” I heard her call out to me, still inside. I hit my palm to my face and walked away from her.

****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** **

****Draco’s POV:** **

I barely saw Granger since the day I told her off. She still greeted me in the mornings, but she was giving me the cold shoulders. It seemed like she didn’t want to remember the events that transpired on that Friday night. I couldn’t bring myself to forget what happened. I doubt she could either. I have been kissed… a lot. But I am not lying when I say that was the best kiss I ever had. And far from forgetting about it, I was hoping it would happen again. Why am I such an idiot?

It was early morning on a Wednesday. The weather was worsening with the approaching blizzard. I heard a tap and opened the window to let in my Daily Prophet owl. After being frozen by the blasted wind and paying the owl, I set out to read the paper when a loud crack made me jump. A house elf had appeared in the corner of my room. I cursed internally and heard it apologise in a familiar voice.

“Apologies, Master Malfoy! Winky wasn’t aware that you were awake. Winky just came to clean, sir.”

My heart jolted. I had missed that bloody elf. “Winky!” I jumped down and hugged a shocked Winky.  


She was dressed in her Hogwarts Elf uniform, neat and tidy, so different from the last time I had seen her down at the kitchens before the battle.

“How have you been?” I asked her.

“Winky has been fine, sir. Winky is lonely without Dobby,” the squeaky voice turned sad.

“How are things in the kitchen?”

“Other house-elves aren’t pleased with Winky even if she has stopped drinking Butterbeer. Winky does work now, getting wages from McGonagall. They don’t like that.”

I sighed. After Dobby had taken residence in Hogwarts, I had gone visiting him frequently. He was my one connection to sanity, away from my father’s control. Being free had let Dobby be a good listener to all my complaints about him. I missed that little elf. After Dobby’s death, Winky had been my go-to elf till before battle. I hadn’t seen her since.

“Winky heard that you was back in Hogwarts, sir. Winky wanted to come visit. But the house elves isn’t letting Winky out of their sight, sir. Winky decided to come clean your room anyway.”

“I am glad you did.” I smiled at her.

“Master Malfoy is Head Boy now! Winky wants to congratulate you, sir. Winky brought you tea, sir.”

The smell of the hot tea made my stomach lurch in hunger. I thanked her for the tea and spoke with her for a long time.

“And then, Winky went to visit Mister Crouch’s grave. Winky is missing her master, sir. Poor man.” She sobbed.

“It’s alright, Winky. He rests in peace now.”

“Winky saw some dark people visiting Master Crouch’s grave.” Winky stiffened.

I frowned. Barty Crouch Jr. had been a Death Eater. Who was visiting him?

“How do you know they are dark?”

“Winky recognised Mr. Avery in the crowd.” Winky whimpered. “Winky remembers him from Mr. Crouch’s Papers.”

I sat up straight. Avery fled the battle when he saw the Dark Lord fall. He is now coming out in the open. With a group of people even. That was not a good sign at all.

“Why are you telling me this, Winky?”

Her eyes widened like two brown orbs. “Dobby said to Winky that Master Draco is a good man. You is very helpful, he said, sir. Winky didn’t like that wizards at Master Barty’s grave. Winky feels suspicious, sir. Winky is hoping you is helping her, sir.”

“I will try and look into it, Winky,” I promised. What do I do now?

Winky disappeared with a crack and I got back to my paper. The tea helped me with the chilly weather. I was almost decided to get some shut-eye when a tiny news article caught my eye.

_GRAVEYARD UPSETTED IN KNARESBOROUGH_

_It was observed that around four graves in the cemetery of the town Knaresborough were dug up overnight. Muggles suspect the homeless across the town for the havoc. However, representatives of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes feel otherwise. “The incident may have been minor, but it is a huge disrespect to the dead. We suspect the involvement of some rogue wizards,” a representative mentioned._

_A special information was received after the authorities identified the said graves. It was confirmed that the graves belonged to none other than Gibbon, Rosier, Wilkes and Bartemius Crouch Jr. all of whom were well known Death Eaters prior to their deaths. Suspicious as it may seem, locals are ignoring it as a deranged idea of revenge of a victim of these Death Eaters. We are awaiting further information on the same matter._

I frowned at the paper. This was an odd coincidence between the Daily Prophet report and Winky’s story. Were the Death Eaters up to something now? Was Pansy behind this? I needed another brain to think with me. Granger promised to help me, didn’t she? Should I involve her? I hesitated before I opened my door. I had to do this. She was already involved.

I knocked on the witch’s door but there was no answer. I knocked again, louder this time and I heard shuffling on the other side. The door opened a minute later to reveal a sleepy Hermione Granger with her hair pointing in all directions. She was wearing pyjama pants and a spaghetti blouse. A robe was draped over her body to cover her exposed skin, but it failed its job as it fell limply to the side. My eyes automatically fell to her hardened nipples that were straining through the material of the blouse and my crotch stirred in my pants. I thanked the cold weather silently. I saw her eyes widen at my stare and she hastily draped herself. I coughed and looked down at the floor.

“What are you doing here?” She asked coldly.

My mind had forgotten why I was here. All it tried to do was picture the sight in front of me without the clothed barrier. If someone had told me that Granger had a body that would make you go crazy for it, I would have laughed at their faces and called them mad. But there she was, in front of me and all I wanted to do was kiss her, make her feel good-

“Malfoy!” Granger hissed. “If you are done perving around, can you tell me why the hell are you here?”

I snapped out of my thoughts.  _What was she doing to me?_  “Erm… I needed to talk to you.”

“About?”

I showed her the article. She looked at it and her eyebrows narrowed in concentration. She had that look when she read books. I was surprised I even knew what look she had when she read. I didn’t know I had observed so much of her.

“Death Eaters’ graves are being dug? Why would someone do that?” She said, walking over to the couch and taking a seat.

“There’s more to the story,” I said taking a seat beside her. She stiffened slightly but relaxed almost instantly.

I re-encountered my conversation with Winky. She seemed surprised that I knew Winky on speaking terms, but she didn’t say anything. When I finished, she stared into space, deep in thought. I knew she was thinking the same thing as me. What were the Death Eaters up to?

“What is the point in digging up graves? Is there something they are looking for?” she whispered.

“Whatever this is, I have a bad feeling about it. And there is this one question that has been haunting me for days.” I mumbled.

“What is it?”

I rolled up my sleeve and displayed the dark mark. I expected her to flinch, but she stayed calm. I was surprised.

“Well?” She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“When the Dark Lord disappeared- “

“Why do you still call him the Dark Lord?” she asked me, curiously.

“I don’t know, habit?”

“Calling him that feels like he still has some power. It seems… wrong.”

I frowned. She was right. I still gave  _him_ some sort of power, didn’t I?

I cleared my throat and began again. “When Vol…demort” (She smiled encouragingly), “disappeared the first time? The marks on people’s arm were faded. It was blurred and unclear. I know this because I had seen my father’s hand. But now, after  _he_  is dead, the mark still remains, intact, not even slightly blurred. I don’t know if that is normal.”

Granger stared at the mark. She lifted a finger to the mark and I tensed. She looked up at me, her eyes seeking permission. Her brown eyes were hypnotising, willing me to nod and I nod at her. She traced the mark with her finger and I held my lip behind my teeth in anxiety. She traced it again, this time noticing a faint mark across it.

“What is this?” she asked, whispered more like.

“It’s nothing,” I said and tried to pull my hand away, but she held on.

“Did… you…” she gulped. “Try to cut through it?”

I looked into her eyes and breathed out. She seemed to understand that as a ‘yes’ and looked down to trace the scar again. I felt a wetness on my forearm and saw a drop of tear on my arm.

“No…” I said, lifting her chin with my finger to look at tear-filled eyes. “Don’t cry for me, Granger.”

“Draco…”

“Shsh.” I said and placed a finger on her lips. I felt her breath hitch. “This is who I am. No matter what I do, I will always be this person. An ex-Death Eater, a bully and just that. I’m not worth your tears, Granger.”

She looked up at me, defiance flashing across her eyes. “I think you are completely wrong about that.”

****-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-** **


End file.
